The Lost Arts
by AlphaEph19
Summary: AU.  In another world, the shinobi arts of ninjutsu and genjutsu are nothing but bedtime stories that parents tell their children.  But when Konoha faces almost certain annihilation, its only hope may be the power that most believe is only myth.
1. Prologue: Orphans

**A/N: **I was staring at my computer screen, trying to figure out how to finish my English essay due in a few hours, when this story idea came to me. Apparently, my muse wants me to fail out of college.

Anyway, the world that this AU is set in is different from canon in more ways than just the basic idea that no one can use ninjutsu or genjutsu. The society is structured slightly differently, with levels of poverty and crime that a shinobi village would never have to deal with. And that's only the beginning. I'll answer any questions you might have, but keep in mind that the world will develop as the story does, and a lot of blanks will eventually fill themselves in.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Prologue: Orphans**

The day began like any other day. Sasuke woke up, put on the stiff, formal finery that he hated wearing, and went to breakfast with his family. As always, he tried to get his father's attention, and just like always he failed. His father only had ears for Itachi, who answered Fugaku's questions with as few words as possible. Sasuke felt the familiar spark of irritation with his brother, but it died out instantly when Itachi gave him one of his rare smiles. Even though Sasuke was only seven, he knew Itachi didn't do anything on purpose. He was just naturally gifted at anything he turned his hand to.

Archery, swordplay, horsemanship, calligraphy, mathematics – Itachi effortlessly mastered all of the accomplishments essential for a son of the Uchiha clan, Konoha's wealthiest and most powerful clan. By comparison, Sasuke was a total dunce. He couldn't hit a target, he stumbled over his letters, and basically just failed to measure up in every possible way.

But Sasuke was determined to improve, to show his father through his hard work that Fugaku had two talented sons. That was why, immediately after breakfast, Sasuke went into the study that his mother had assigned him for his lessons. He sat at a desk that had been specially made for his small size, and began deciphering a scroll that told the story of the founding of the Uchiha clan. There were a lot of big words that he didn't yet understand, but each time he encountered one he wrote it down so that he could ask Itachi later. It was dull, boring work, and he itched to be outside, where he could find some of his cousins to play with, but he stubbornly resisted the urge. This was how he had to prove himself. He would stay in this study until his eyes were leaden with exhaustion, and then give the same effort when he met with his tutors in the afternoon.

So the morning hours passed, with Sasuke poring over an old scroll, his eyes narrowed and his mouth screwed up in concentration. He was so focused, in fact, that he entirely missed the first and faintest of the sounds of battle. He was only jolted out of his trance when the door to the study opened with a crash.

"Wha-" Sasuke jerked back in his chair, swiveling his head to see who had caused the disturbance. It was Itachi, but his brother's usual calm, collected manner had disappeared. In its place was an expression of pure fear. Itachi's eyes were wild, and sweat traced greasy streaks down his face.

Sasuke was so taken aback by the change in Itachi that, for a moment, he didn't see the dagger that Itachi held in his right hand. But then Itachi started forward, and the ceremonial weapon glinted in the bright torch-lit room. Sasuke gasped, seeing that the blade was coated to the hilt in red liquid.

_Blood_, he thought, confused. _Why is there blood?_

Then the sounds from outside reached his ears. The harsh cries of men screaming in anger and in anguish, the _clang_ of metal meeting metal, all converged and became a howling cacophony that Sasuke couldn't begin to comprehend.

Itachi stopped when he reached Sasuke's chair. With his free hand he yanked Sasuke up, and then put his hand over his mouth.

"Silence, little brother. We're in grave danger. Understand?"

Sasuke nodded his head rapidly, his confusion only growing. He stood like a dummy as Itachi grabbed the chair and carried it to the door, where he wedged it in underneath the door handle.

"That will buy us some time," Itachi whispered. "Come, Sasuke. There's no time. The guards won't last much longer."

The back wall was where Itachi went next. He took a torch off of its holder on the wall, and then knelt to press a tile on the floor. A small section of the wall slid aside, revealing a narrow corridor almost as tall as a man. Itachi gestured at Sasuke to follow, and then proceeded into the secret passageway. His torch cast a red, flickering light on the walls, making shadows that danced and whirled like evil spirits. Sasuke saw the wall slide back into place, cutting them off from the familiar study room and sealing them into this strange nightmare.

Itachi sheathed his knife, and took hold of Sasuke's hand in his own. "I'll get you out of here, little brother," Itachi whispered. "I promise."

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, his voice rising almost into a sob. "Who's fighting?"

"There's too much to explain," Itachi said, continuing to walk at a pace that was close to a run. "Just stay close to me, and I'll tell you everything when we're safe."

So Sasuke kept his mouth shut, and followed his brother through the twisting passageway. It eventually sloped downward, until Sasuke believed that they must be underground. The walls changed from paneled wood to simple stone, rough and damp with moisture. After what seemed like an eternity, Itachi came to a halt. Sasuke could see that the tunnel had come to a dead end. A simple lever jutted out from the stone directly in front of them.

Itachi gently lowered the torch to the ground, where it continued to give a pale, flickering light. "The tunnel lets out in the back of the orchard," Itachi whispered, fixing Sasuke's gaze with his serious expression. "We'll have to run for the back gate. Then we keep going until we reach the slums. They won't be able to find us there, in a crowd of so many people. Understand?"

Sasuke nodded once again, but he had to ask the question that had been eating away at him for the entire terrifying journey through the passage.

"What about… Mom and Dad? Are they…"

But the grief-stricken look in Itachi's eyes confirmed Sasuke's fears. His eyes welled up with tears, and his throat swelled as if he'd eaten something that he couldn't swallow. "No…"

Itachi knelt down next to Sasuke, and put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "Stay with me, little brother. We have to go now – there will be time for tears later."

He stood up and went to the lever, Sasuke close behind. Sasuke swiped the back of his hand across his face, which didn't do anything other than smudge his tear-streaked face. Itachi reached out and pulled the lever, which triggered the wall in front of them to change. It split, revealing a set of roughly-hewn wooden steps that led upwards, to the ceiling of the tunnel. Itachi and Sasuke climbed the stairs, and crouched together at the very top. There was a metal handle attacked to a small grate, which looked like it opened outward.

"This opens in the orchard," Itachi reminded Sasuke. "Once I open it, run as fast as you can for the back gate."

Sasuke was too full of grief to speak, but he nodded to show that he understood. Itachi grabbed the handle and pushed, and the grate swung open to reveal a blue sky.

"Go!" Itachi whispered urgently, and followed his own advice. He jumped out into the orchard, which was a field of apple and pear trees that covered almost a hundred square yards.

Sasuke ran right behind his brother, sticking close and rushing through the trees. It was horribly similar to the hundreds of games of hide-and-seek he'd played in this orchard before. The trees blocked the sight of the main compound, and made you believe that you were in a veritable wilderness. Now that illusion was absolutely terrifying, and Sasuke felt that even the branches of the trees were somehow reaching for him, hungry for his blood. At the same time, Sasuke realized that the orchard might be the only chance he and Itachi had to escape unnoticed.

The back gate came into view through the trees – it was a small, one-man entrance carved into the high, white wall that ran around the entire Uchiha compound. Normally it was under watch by one of the Uchiha guards, but no one was there now. They all must have joined in the fight at the main house.

Itachi held Sasuke's hand and sprinted as fast as the shorter boy could go, directing them towards the back gate and their salvation.

When the brothers reached the gate, Itachi began undoing the bolts that kept it closed. Just as he was about to undo the last clasp, a deep voice rang out from behind.

"Well, well, look what we have here. A couple of runaways. Surrender now and we won't hurt you."

The blood froze in Sasuke's veins, and he turned around with a sense of impending doom. From behind a tree were walking three of the Hokage's elite guard. They wore ceremonial animal masks, and carried long, curving swords with wickedly sharp edges. Sasuke had only ever seen them before in parades, or at the occasional feast in the Hokage's palace. Seeing them here was almost too surreal; it was something out of a nightmare.

Itachi roughly shoved Sasuke behind him, and took out his knife. He spoke out of the corner of his mouth to Sasuke, his voice the merest trace of a whisper. "Open the gate when I say, and then run as fast as you can. Understand?"

"But, bro-" Itachi cut Sasuke off before he could finish.

"NOW!" He drew his dagger and charged, startling the three guards with his movement. Sasuke opened the last bolt, but couldn't force himself to run. He turned back around, as though entranced, and watched his brother fight.

Itachi held nothing but a ceremonial dagger, which was more a sign of rank than a weapon. Sasuke had wanted one of his own ever since he saw Itachi's, and had cried when his mother told him that he wasn't old enough. But now, Sasuke realized how pitifully small the dagger looked when compared to an actual sword.

Still, when the middle guard in a dog mask stepped forward, his sword held out in front of him, Itachi didn't back down. Instead he lunged, and when he sprang back blood gushed from a gash on the guard's arm. The man cursed and dropped his sword, gesturing for the other two to attack Itachi together.

"Reinforcements!" the injured guard yelled. "They're trying to get away."

There was an answering shout in the distance, but Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away from the fight. The two guards, both wearing cat masks, advanced on Itachi cautiously. He waved his dagger around wildly, keeping them at bay, and then sprang into action.

He lunged in the direction of one guard, who backed up while the other moved to help. Then Itachi switched direction with surprising speed, and threw his dagger at the second guard. It flew through the air, straight and true as an arrow, and buried itself in the guard's neck, where his armor didn't protect him. The guard fell to his knees, clutching the wound that was now pouring blood.

Itachi executed a diving roll that Sasuke had never seen him use in the practice ring, and ended right next to the guard he'd incapacitated. He picked up the sword, and ran back to position himself between Sasuke and the two remaining guards.

For a second Sasuke felt hopeful – the guards were wary, now that they saw how skilled Itachi was with weapons. But his hope was short-lived. A dozen guards, all in full armor and wearing their ceremonial masks, were sprinting at full speed from the direction of the Main House.

Itachi turned to Sasuke, who was standing stupidly in front of the gate. He shoved Sasuke through it with one hand, and turned to brandish his stolen sword at the two guards who were advancing hesitantly, waiting for their reinforcements.

"Brother!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi turned his head to look over his shoulder, and gave Sasuke a sad smile. "Please, little brother… go."

So Sasuke ran. His legs carried him away from his home as fast as they could, while his tears fell in a torrent that almost obscured his vision. Right before he turned off onto a side street, he stopped and looked back.

He could see Itachi standing in front of the gate, alone, his sword rising and falling as he fought the guards advancing one at a time through the gate. When the first sword pierced Itachi, Sasuke was too shocked to react. But then a second blade impaled him, and a third. Itachi sank to his knees, sharp blades jutting out of his body obscenely.

And Sasuke's anguished cry rang out in the air. With an enormous effort he wrenched his eyes away and ran in the opposite direction. He ran from the guards, but more than that he was running from the memory of his brother's body. But even as he ran, Sasuke knew he would never, ever forget that sight.

He kept to the shadows, and ran deeper into the heart of the city.

OOoOo

"Stop that kid!" The shouts pierced the usual hubbub of the marketplace, and street vendors and customers alike hastened to get out of the way of the guards running through at top speed. The kid in question was seven years old, blond, and navigating the busy streets with the assurance of an old pro. He ducked underneath stalls and clambered over hand-carts, a slim wallet clenched in his small fist. There was a manic glint in his eye, and his clothing was tattered, dirty, and full of holes.

A trio of men wearing the animal masks that marked the Hokage's Personal Guard ran along in hot pursuit, drawing angry protests as they tore a swathe through the marketplace. Fruits and vegetables went flying, and more than one cart overturned. But the citizens prudently waited until the guards had moved on before complaining; nobody wanted to offend men carrying steel.

The boy's blond hair reappeared at different times, popping up here and there amid the sea of people milling in the busy streets. The guards, who were bigger and considerably less adept at maneuvering around the human and wooden obstacles in their way, eventually lost sight of their quarry.

The one in the lead, who wore a boar's mask and kept his hair in a short ponytail, signaled to his squad mates to stop for a moment in front of a restaurant on one side of the street. The bright sign proclaimed that the name of the restaurant was Ichiraku's Ramen. A kindly old man was behind the counter, and looked up in confusion as he took in the appearance of the guards. They were breathing hard, almost panting, and their annoyance was clear even through their masks.

"How can I help you, sirs?" the old man inquired pleasantly.

One of the guards put a hand on the counter, and took a few deep breaths. "Did you…" he said, wheezing a little, "see a boy run by here? About waist height, with yellow hair?"

The owner of the ramen shop scratched his head bemusedly. "A boy? Hm… Yes actually, now that you mention it. A little boy went tearing off in that direction, just a few seconds ago." He pointed vaguely down the street. "Don't tell me that boy has done something illegal? But he was so young!"

The guard scoffed. "That little wretch is ancient in villainy. Scum like him don't know what it means to obey the law."

The old man shook his head sadly. "Oh, it's a sad world we live in, and no mistake. I hope you catch him, Guardsman!"

The guard pushed off the counter and ran out into the street, the other two close on his heels. The owner of the restaurant waited for a moment, pushing his broom aimlessly, until he judged that the guards were far enough away. Then he craned his head over his shoulder, and called out in a hushed voice, "They're gone!"

From the back room, where the food was prepared, there emerged the young blond. He had his fist stuffed in his mouth, trying to stifle a round of furious giggles.

"You're bad, old man!" he accused gleefully. "They're gonna run until they hit the outer wall!"

The man chuckled as well, and reached down to ruffle the boy's hair. "One can only hope. Now, Naruto, will you please try and be a little more careful?I know asking you to stop stealing is out of the question, but could you at least not get caught?"

Naruto scowled up at the kind old man ruefully. "It wasn't my fault!" he protested. "I lifted the wallet without the guy even noticing, but then a stupid dog barked and made him turn around. He saw me before I could hide the wallet, and called the guards."

Teuchi only sighed. "All the same, try to be more careful. And get some food before you go, I'm sure you can convince Ayame to make you something if you ask her nicely."

A huge grin flashed across Naruto's face, his teeth gleaming brightly in the sunlight. "Thanks, old man." He scampered back to the kitchen, but turned before he went through the door. His face was uncharacteristically serious, making him look a lot older than his seven years.

"And thanks for helping me." His high, brash voice rang with sincerity. "I know the guards would hurt you if they found out. One day I'll pay you back for everything, old man!"

Teuchi waved a hand, shooing Naruto away. "I'm sure you will, Naruto. Now get on with you."

Naruto went into the kitchen in search of Ayame. When he was gone Teuchi went back to work, but there was a sad light in his eyes.

Later that day, when the sun was beginning to fall, Naruto made his way to his favorite hiding place. In the poorest neighborhood of Konoha, where crime was rampant and homeless orphans like Naruto scraped to survive, there was a certain dead-end alley behind a seedy inn. Next to the dumpsters, right around Naruto's head height, there was a loose brick in the wall. Here was where Naruto kept his treasures, as well as all of the money that he managed to steal or beg.

When he was big enough, Naruto was going to use that money to make a life for himself. He would have good food, warm clothes, and a home. Now he might be a nobody, invisible to everyone who looked at him except when they wanted him to get out of their way - but that would change. Naruto was going to be somebody, and make everyone acknowledge him.

That was Naruto's plan, and the money he lifted from unsuspecting passersby was how he was going to enact it. Today's score, which was one of his best yet, would go straight into Naruto's hiding place, where it would join the modest pile of money that he'd managed to amass so far.

But when Naruto turned off of the main street at the inn, he found that the alley was already occupied. Next to the dumpster, directly underneath the loose brick, huddled a small form. As Naruto drew closer, he realized it was a boy who looked to be close to his own age.

It was hard to tell through all the dirt, but Naruto could see that the boy was wearing the fanciest clothes he'd ever seen. They were much the worse for wear, but even Naruto's limited experience was enough for him to conclude that this boy must be some kind of aristocrat.

That raised the obvious question of why he would be huddling next to a dumpster, in a part of the city where aristocrats were certainly not often seen. Naruto's instincts told him that he should leave, but something about the other boy's defeated posture made Naruto want to help him.

"Hey," Naruto called out, in a very low tone so as not to attract any unwanted attention. As soft and non-threatening as he sounded, the other boy still started like a deer after hearing a thunderclap. Now that the boy had lifted his head, Naruto could see that his eyes were the same dark color as his hair. Now they were filled with a frenzied, unreasoning fear. Naruto took a step back, and held his hands up to show that he didn't mean any harm.

"Don't run away," he cautioned. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just here to, uh… visit my dumpster… or something."

The boy sniffled, and Naruto realized belatedly that his face bore the tell-tale signs having cried recently. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked, walking forward slowly. The other boy shrank inward, looking like a lost and injured puppy. "What's your name?" Naruto asked.

Nothing.

"_Can_ you talk?" Naruto demanded, a little exasperated.

A spark of arrogance flashed across the boy's face, and he spoke in a haughty tone. "Of course I can talk! Don't talk to me like I'm _stupid_!"

_Definitely _an aristocrat, Naruto realized. His cultured tones were completely unlike the gruff cadence of the people who lived in this part of the city.

"What happened to you? Shouldn't you go to your home? It'll be dark soon, and you don't want anyone to catch you wearing clothes like that."

The other boy's eyes filled with pain at hearing the word _home_.

"I don't… I don't have a home," he whispered.

"Yeah?" Naruto said. "Me neither." His mind was racing, making calculations as fast as his seven-year-old mind allowed. He didn't have much money saved up, but he had a little. Enough to get another set of ratty clothes. If this boy was any good with his hands, Naruto could teach him what he knew about picking pockets. Then, with two people instead of one, they could make twice the money.

Naruto had never heard of the term "necessary expenditure," but he knew a good business opportunity when he saw one. If he sacrificed a little of his money now to help, then maybe the two of them could get a lot more in the future. There was also the fact that this boy was clearly alone in the world, and Naruto was never one to look the other way when he saw someone or something suffering, despite how dangerous his own life was.

"Look here," Naruto said to the other boy, "I can help you. You don't know what you're doing, but I can teach you. Yeah?"

He offered his hand to the boy, who hit it away viciously with his own. "I don't need any help!" he snarled.

Naruto snorted. "Really? Do you even know where you are right now? If you go anywhere with clothes like that, people will think you've got money. Then they'll probably kill you for it."

The boy looked like he wanted to burst into tears when Naruto said 'kill.' "But I don't have any money."

"That's another problem," Naruto pointed out. "How are you gonna get any food?" Naruto took a few bills out of his pocket, and waved them around in front of his new acquaintance. "If you had this, you could get some food and some new clothes."

Naruto saw the boy's eyes light up, raw hunger shining through in his expression, and he knew he was sold. "Here's the deal," Naruto said, holding out his hand with the money in it. "If we stick together, we'll both be better off. So what do you say? Friends?"

The boy stared at the bills for a second, and then snatched them out of Naruto's hand. "All right," he said grudgingly. "Friends."

From behind them both, a sinister voice rang out. "Ah, isn't that sweet? But I'll be taking that money you've got there. Hand it over quiet-like if you know what's good for you."

Naruto turned quickly, his eyes assessing the threat. It was an older boy - Naruto recognized him as part of the gang that controlled this territory. Naruto was too young to run with any of the gangs in the poorer sections of the city, and normally he tried to avoid getting on their bad side. But nobody took Naruto's money, not if he could find a way out of it.

Without looking back, Naruto held out his hand to the boy behind him. Sasuke pulled himself up, and whispered, "what do we do now?"

"What's your name?" Naruto whispered back.

"My name?" Sasuke said, completely confused. "It's Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto." Naruto gave Sasuke a wide grin. "And since you're new to this, I'll make it real clear for you. This is the part where we run away."

And he ran in the opposite direction, leaving both Sasuke and the older bully standing there, dumbfounded. Then Sasuke jerked into motion, and followed the blond into the growing darkness.

**A/N: **And that's how everything begins. Sasuke meets Naruto after his family is killed, and the two look out for each other while living on the streets. Next chapter, the first official chapter, begins nine years later, when Naruto and Sasuke are both sixteen. Let me know what you think, and if you'd like to read more of this story!


	2. Chapter 1: Thieves in the Night

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I was really pleased by the response to the prologue, so I'm going to keep this story going. I have a lot planned, and I'm excited to see how it goes.

In this chapter, we learn how Naruto and Sasuke are doing on their own, and see two familiar characters who will be important soon. There will also be some hints about plot development, and more details about the world of this story. One thing to keep in mind: it's not as technologically advanced as the Naruto world. Think Middle Ages, with guilds, swords, cavalry, that kind of thing. There will be some Western influences, so don't be alarmed if you see something that you wouldn't expect to find in the Naruto world. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1: Thieves in the Night**

At night, the city of Konoha was a dangerous place. If you wandered too far down unfamiliar streets, you risked getting mugged, or worse. Many of Konoha's homeless were beggars by day, but tried their hand at less lawful occupations at night. Moreover, the peace-keeping guards that walked the streets during the day, maintaining order, almost completely disappeared when the sun went down. Those unlucky few who drew night duty kept to the main streets, not daring to interfere with the criminal element when they were so drastically outnumbered.

But for some, Konoha at night was not as frightening as it could have been. The dead-end streets and alleyways in which desperate men and women lurked held no power over a small minority of Konoha's citizens. For most of these select few, they had no fear of the streets because they didn't use them to travel. Instead, they navigated the city by jumping from rooftop to rooftop, safely avoiding the risk that awaited them below.

Traveling by rooftop was itself a risky thing to do – although most houses were grouped close together, there were spaces with large gaps that had to be jumped across, and sometimes citizens kept vicious dogs tied up on the roof to discourage nocturnal visitors. Yet for those who were brave or foolhardy enough to persist until they knew how to avoid the dangerous areas, Konoha at night became their playground. In fact, among the criminal element in Konoha's poorer district, such people had a name: they were called "Nightrunners," and they were looked up to by the lowlier classes of criminals like pickpockets and petty thieves.

To be a Nightrunner didn't just mean that you knew the complicated layout of Konoha's rooftops like the back of your hand – it also meant that you used your knowledge for the most dangerous, but also the most lucrative form of theft: burglary. If you had the skills, breaking and entering under the cover of night into the wealthier compounds of the city could make you rich. That is, if you weren't caught by the guards and executed. Most thieves preferred to keep their feet on the ground, and stick to targets less exalted.

But there were always a few for whom the reward was worth the risk. And that night, two of them had taken to the rooftops, looking like nothing but dark patches of the night moving swiftly through the city. They were of a similar height, and they looked to be not quite men, though well into their teens. Both wore close-fitting black suits barely distinguishable from the darkness. On their backs they wore black satchels, which were not empty but still had a lot of room in which to carry valuables. One of them had wrapped a black bandana around his head, presumably to keep his hair from reflecting any light. The other needed no bandana, because his hair was already black as coal, or the dark hue of a raven's wings.

Despite their youth, the two thieves navigated the maze of rooftops with the assurance of old veterans. Their shoes, which were specially modified to make as little sound as possible, met roof tiles with barely a whisper. With each minute that passed, they went farther away from the poorer sections of the city, and into the more prosperous business district. Here the guilds were located: the artisans, the merchants, the blacksmiths, and more; if their profession was honest and they had money, then their homes were located in the business district. The roofs were higher and farther apart, but the two nocturnal teens threw themselves across the widening gaps without a hint of fear. They began to roll when they landed, to absorb the impact. Still, they made almost no sound, and their passage went unnoticed.

The outer boundary of the business district was shaped like a horseshoe, or a crescent moon. Along that boundary were located the compounds of Konoha's wealthiest and most powerful families. They lived in walled compounds that were completely separated from the rest of the city. As the compounds were arranged on the crescent-moon shaped border of the business district, portions of their outer walls ran right up against that border.

At the center of the horseshoe was the middle, and largest, compound. This one didn't belong to any of the clans, but was instead home to the Hokage. The compound was enormous, twice the size of any of the clan's residences, and was guarded by hundreds of soldiers. This was not the target of the two thieves – not even they were mad enough to try and breach the security surrounding the most powerful man in the city.

Instead, tonight's target was the Hyuga clan. Their compound was directly to the left of the Palace grounds, though a high wall and hundreds of yards of carefully tended woods and lawns separated them.

The rooftops of the business district brought them to the foot of the high wall surrounding Hyuga-owned property. There was no way they could scale the wall; as high off the ground as they were, the wall was more than twice as high as the roofs they were using. But it seemed they had come prepared.

Without pausing, the teens each took out a coil of rope from the satchels they carried on their backs. The ropes had been knotted at the ends, to form crude lassos that could be tightened by pulling on the rope, after it had caught something. They stood side-by-side, peering up to the top of the wall.

Evenly spaced around the top of the wall were brass fixtures, cemented to the wall for the purpose of holding torches. Some noble houses kept such torches lit through the night, but the Hyuga were either so arrogant or so careless that they didn't bother.

The boy with the bandana paused, and looked at his partner. "All right, Sasuke," he whispered. "Once we get to the top of the wall, there's no time to waste. We get in, we get out."

The boy with the night-black hair snorted quietly. "Quit worrying, Naruto. I've been doing this as long as you have. I'd think by now, I understand that we can't waste time."

"I know," Naruto said. "I just want to make sure you're not going to pull any loose-cannon stuff. We're a team, and we need to have each other's backs."

Sasuke tossed his head proudly. "I've never let you down before, Naruto. I'm not going to start now."

He clapped Naruto on the shoulder, and then focused his attention back to the brass fixtures. "Let's get going – we're wasting perfectly good darkness."

He whirled his lasso a few times and threw, aiming for the torch-holder. He missed the first time, but his second cast was more accurate. The end of the rope slipped over the metal holder, and Sasuke pulled it tight. He tugged on it a few times, testing that it could hold his weight.

Naruto followed suit, although he needed four casts before he caught hold of his fixture. Then the two of them scurried up the ropes, like rats climbing on a ship's rigging. They made it to the top of the wall in seconds, and paused, perching on the walkway, to scan the area. Their eyes were used to operating in near darkness, so they were confident that they would see any threat.

The business district was empty and quiet; the law-abiding merchants and craftsmen were probably snug in their beds. On the inside of the Hyuga compound, there was a small amount of activity. Across the lawn, stationed in front of the grand entrance to the principal mansion, stood two guards wearing Hyuga livery. Even at that distance, they looked tired and bored – they certainly hadn't seen the tiny forms of Naruto and Sasuke blending into the darkness at the top of the wall.

In the distance, Naruto and Sasuke could see the kennels where the nobles kept their dogs, and the gardens where they grew specialty foods to satisfy the appetites of the aristocrats who lived there. But that night, Naruto and Sasuke were only interested in the mansion – after all, that was where they kept the valuables.

Swiftly and silently they untied the ropes, coiling them and slinging them under one arm. They would need the ropes to get down off the wall, and then later to make their escape.

Sasuke began to move quietly and slowly along the wall, ducking down so that he was completely hidden by the crenellations. Naruto followed, and the two of them circled around to the side of the compound. There was a good deal of open lawn to cover, but some truly gigantic trees offered a screen from most of the windows on that side of the mansion.

When they reached the point closest to the side of the mansion, and out of sight of the guards at the front, the boys stopped. They tied the ropes to fixtures on the far side of the wall, and then let the ropes down gently down the inside of the wall. They climbed down even faster than they'd ascended, reaching ground level almost immediately. Then they sprinted across the lawn, angling themselves to try and keep at least one tree trunk between themselves and any lighted windows.

They reached the base of the mansion without being seen. They could hear the guards at the front conversing in hushed tones, but apart from that the night was silent. The Hyuga aristocrats were sleeping, oblivious to the threat that was growing ever closer.

Unlike with the wall, Sasuke and Naruto needed no rope to help them climb the exterior of the mansion. Their hands were calloused and rough, and used to climbing surfaces with very little purchase. This mansion was made with stone and expensive wood, and there were many outcroppings for skilled climbers to make use of.

Sasuke went first, and stopped climbing when he reached an un-lighted window on the second floor. He clung to the frame with one hand, while with the other he took out a small tool from his satchel. It looked like a metal wedge, and wasn't at all impressive. But after a few strategic applications of pressure, he managed to crack the mechanism keeping the window closed.

A second later he was inside, landing with a muffled thump. Naruto followed, and the two waited a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the different kind of darkness inside. Outside there had been some light from the moon, but inside there was not so much as a candle to help them. But in minutes they were able to make out most of the darkened interior, enough so that they could move about without bumping into the furniture.

From the writing-desk in the center of the room, and the wall-to-wall shelves filled with dusty books, it seemed that they'd found someone's study. Naruto knew that there were people who'd pay a fortune for valuable books, but as he'd never even learned to read, he had no way of knowing what books might be valuable.

Sasuke could read, Naruto knew, but he didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable by asking him to take a look around. Naruto never alluded to Sasuke's past, because he knew it was too painful for the other boy to remember. All Naruto knew was that Sasuke had been an aristocrat, but then had been forced to run away.

When all was said and done, though, Naruto didn't really need to know. He and Sasuke had been together for nine years, now, and they were as close as brothers. Sasuke had lived on the streets with Naruto for longer than he'd been an aristocrat – it was best if he could put his past behind him, and focus on his future. That future concerned the two of them becoming very, very rich. And tonight's haul was going to go a long way toward making that happen. They'd been planning this burglary for weeks, staking out the compound and figuring out the rotation and placement of guards.

"Let's go down to the dining room," Naruto whispered. "That's where they'll keep the silver."

Sasuke nodded, avoiding the need to speak. Together, the two slipped out of the study and into the hallway. They stepped gingerly, knowing that all it took was one creaking board to wake someone and give the game away. But their specialized shoes, together with their extraordinary sense of balance that was honed by years of crime, served them well. They made no more sound than a mouse, and found the grand staircase without any sign that they had been discovered.

After descending the staircase, it took only a few more minutes to locate the primary dining room. One could spend hours wandering around such a huge mansion, but after similar burglaries in other aristocratic mansions, Naruto and Sasuke had a decent idea of how such large houses were arranged.

The Hyuga's dining room was dominated by the table, an enormous oak creation surrounded by high-backed chairs. It was empty, though during mealtimes it was doubtless covered by a rich, satin cloth and set with priceless silverware and gilt plates and cups. An enormous chandelier hung from the high, arched ceiling, taunting the two thieves with its tantalizing crystal. The amount of money they could get for that chandelier would feed them and clothe them for perhaps a year – unfortunately, there was no way to steal such a bulky and noisy item without betraying their presence.

Instead, they turned their attention to the wooden cabinets standing against the wall. These chests had shelves covered with glass sheets, behind which were silver goblets and delicate china plates.

"Jackpot," Naruto whispered, pointing out the cabinets to Sasuke. He advanced on them gleefully, taking out his lockpicks from an inside pocket of his black suit. These lockpicks were the tools of his trade, and he wielded them with consummate skill. The locks resisted for mere seconds before yielding, allowing him to open the glass doors and access the treasures within.

Sasuke and Naruto began taking the precious items one by one, wrapped them in cloth, and placed them gently in their satchels. By wrapping the items individually, they could walk and even run without the metal objects clinking together. In a very short time, their satchels were full. They hadn't taken much, only fifteen plates and six goblets, but the jewels encrusting the stems of the goblets alone would fetch a hefty price.

They were just turning to go, when they heard the soft sound of footsteps, gradually growing closer. There was no doubt that someone was approaching the dining room. Panic set in, but it was controlled by a strange kind of exhilaration. Adrenaline flooded Naruto's veins, and he couldn't control a grin. These kinds of risks, though to be avoided at all costs, were part of what make Naruto enjoy his work so much. There was nothing like almost getting caught to keep a thief on his toes.

Naruto motioned to Sasuke, and they both moved silently to the entrance. They took up positions on either side, and waited as the footsteps grew louder. Finally, when the tension was almost unbearable, the mysterious newcomer walked into the dining room.

Sasuke sprang into action. He wrapped his left hand around the person's mouth, muffling any sound, and brought his right hand up to neck level. In his hand was a small, sharp knife, which he brought to rest gently against the person's throat.

The first thing Naruto noticed was that the person was small - at least four inches shorter than himself, and he was short for his age. The second thing Naruto noticed was the small cup of tea that the person had been carrying, which started to fall when Sasuke had made his move. Naruto lunged forward and snagged the cup out of the air neatly, managing to spill no more than a few drops, and avoiding the disastrous noise that would have rang out if the cup had shattered on the floor.

And the last thing Naruto noticed, after looking up with the cup in his hand, was that the person who'd interrupted them was a girl. Even in the darkness, her glossy, shoulder-length hair was clearly visible. He couldn't be sure, but from the intelligence in her large, pale eyes, Naruto guessed that the girl was about the same age as they were. Naruto swore internally. Of all the embarrassing… they had been caught by a girl!

"We should just kill her," Sasuke whispered, trying to sound as if he killed girls every day. His prisoner gave a muffled "eep," and stiffened in fear.

Naruto drew a hand across his forehead wearily, wiping away the few beads of sweat that had escaped his bandana. "We're thieves, not murderers. We don't need to kill her unless she refuses to cooperate."

Naruto wasn't going to let anyone be killed if he could help it, but he guessed that keeping their prisoner scared was the best way to proceed. "Let her go for a second. We'll tie her up."

He wagged his finger at the girl, as if admonishing a naughty child. "Listen here, you! We're only going to tie you up, and then we're going to leave. We won't hurt you, unless you scream for help. If you do that, we'll have to kill you. I don't want to, but that's how it is. My buddy here, he wants you to scream. But me, I think you look like a nice girl, and I'd prefer if you lived to a ripe old age. So don't scream, ok? Nod if you understand."

The dark-haired girl bobbed her head up and down gingerly, trying not to make contact with Sasuke's knife.

"Good choice. All right, Sasuke, she'll behave."

Sasuke took his hand away from her mouth, slowly, though he kept the knife poised to strike. Naruto took his bandana off, folded it so the clean side was facing outward, and knotted it around the girl's mouth, as a makeshift gag. It wouldn't muffle a loud scream, but it would dampen it enough so that the sleeping members of the household might not hear anything for long enough to get away. Then Naruto took out another bandana, and used it to tie their prisoner's hands together.

Naruto went to the dining table, and gently placed the girl's cup of tea. Steam was still rising from it in gentle spirals. "Come here," he said, gesturing to the girl.

She walked over, although for a second he was worried that she might try to run. He pointed at a chair. "Sit down."

She sat.

"I want you to count to one hundred," Naruto said. "Silently. After that, you can do whatever you want. I know there's nothing keeping you from yelling once we leave, but I'm going to trust you, ok? I'm a good judge of character, and you seem trustworthy. Plus, you have nice eyes."

By the door, Sasuke snorted derisively. Naruto pointed an accusing finger. "That's enough out of you! But you're right - we should go. Start counting, Miss!"

Naruto flashed her a wide grin, and then he and Sasuke raced away to the second floor study, where they would use the window to escape. With every step he half-expected to hear the girl start to scream, bringing guards by the dozens in pursuit, but it never happened.

As Naruto and Sasuke climbed over the wall, using the rope that they had left hanging down as an escape route, Naruto reflected that maybe he actually was a good judge of character, and the rich girl had decided to let the thieves go free. Or maybe she had just been too scared of Sasuke's act to do anything but sit there while they escaped.

Either way, it didn't really matter. Naruto had more important things to worry about; specifically, selling tonight's haul before the Hyuga clan reported any stolen goods. The moment the theft was reported, prices would drop like a rock tossed off a cliff.

oOoOo

Hyuga Hinata remained perfectly motionless until both thieves had left the room. Instead of counting, as the blond thief had requested, she began rubbing her wrists together, clenching and unclenching her arm muscles, until the bandana loosened. It was a trick one of her guards had shown her once, when she had pestered him long enough. She was surprised at how well it worked, although she supposed that a cloth bandana wasn't exactly the most effective of restraints. In a few seconds she had freed her hands, and used them to remove the bandana stuffed into her mouth. Then she hurriedly sat on both bandanas, and arranged herself to look completely casual.

The reason for her actions became clear a second later, when a second figure came running into the dining room, holding a torch aloft. It was her cousin Neji, who was part of the Hyuga's personal guard. He was the son of Lord Hiashi's brother, but Hizashi had died in disgrace many years ago. Neji now suffered for his father's crime, whatever it had been, by forfeiting his high rank and serving like any other common guard.

Although he never said anything, Hinata was sure that Neji hated her father for what he had done to Neji's father. Not that Hinata blamed him, though. She knew her father was a cruel man. She had experienced his anger first-hand, and had nothing but pity for Neji. She couldn't show that pity, though - Neji would only meet it with scorn.

"Is there anything the matter, Miss Hinata?" Neji asked, his voice painfully respectful. "I thought I heard someone talking."

Hinata forced herself to give a huge yawn, covering her mouth delicately with one hand, and then took a sip of tea. "Nothing's wrong, thank you. I couldn't sleep, so I made some tea and brought it down here. I sometimes talk to myself at night… it gets lonely."

Hinata could see the faint light of scorn that entered Neji's eyes, but he didn't doubt her story.

"Well then, if you're all right, I should get back to my post." He bowed low, correctly inclining his head to the exact height required by propriety, yet somehow making the gesture seem like a backhanded slap.

Hinata almost sighed. She wished she could make Neji believe that she felt sorry for him, and wanted to be on more friendly terms, but it was hopeless. She was as controlled by her father as Neji was, and while Hyuga Hiashi was alive, Hinata didn't think Neji would be able to feel anything but hatred for his relatives.

"Thank you for your kind concern," she said finally. "I'll sleep safer knowing you are protecting us."

Neji bowed again, and left without a word. Hinata permitted herself a small smile - even if no one else got the joke, it was amusing to think that the Hyuga guards were out watching the front entrance, completely oblivious to the thieves that had already escaped with the household valuables.

Hinata supposed she should have been scared, but for some reason she could only feel excitement. There had been something about that thief, the one with the blue eyes and the wide smile, that put her at ease. She somehow trusted that he wouldn't hurt her. And the whole experience had been so much like a dream, that it seemed silly to be upset or scared. In a dream one always accepted what was happening, no matter how fantastic or unbelievable it was.

There was a part of Hinata that felt sad at seeing the intruders go. They were new, exciting, extraordinary… completely unlike her life as the eldest daughter of the head of the Hyuga clan. Hinata's days were an endless round of embroidery, needlepoint, lessons in manners, dancing, managing household accounts, and other pursuits considered suitable for a woman. At least Father let her ride, but he forbade her from taking the more spirited horses, and instructed the grooms to make her ride side-saddle!

Hinata hated being a rich noblewoman. She couldn't do any of the things that she liked, or was good at. She couldn't fight with a sword like the household guards, or ride fast horses across the countryside. Archery was considered suitable for women, but only with small, decorative bows and blunted arrows. Once Hinata had actually shown talent at archery, her father had forbidden her to continue, stating that no eligible nobleman would want a wife who could shoot better than he could.

As Hinata had grown, her father had kept her from joking and laughing with the guardsmen, from whom she had wheedled lessons in fighting when she was younger. She spent her hours instead with her lady's maids and tutors, preparing herself for the time when her father would auction her off like a prize mare to the highest bidder. Then her husband would be the new Lord Hyuga, while Hinata herself would stay shut up in her mansion, frittering away her time with needlepoint, dancing, and the occasional morning ride on a dainty horse that would as soon gallop as it would sprout wings and fly.

No wonder she felt drawn by the excitement and danger of the two thieves - they were as free as the wind, constrained by nothing other than their own fancy. They could enter Hyuga mansion and leave as they pleased, while Hinata felt like a prisoner in her own home.

For a few precious moments, while she sipped her tea, Hinata allowed herself to imagine what life might be like if she wasn't Lady Hyuga. Her sister Hanabi would be the heir, and Hanabi was the perfect little lady. She actually liked dancing and embroidery, and was surpassing Hinata in all the skills of a proper gentlewoman. Lord Hiashi, Hinata's father, would without a doubt prefer to have Hanabi as his heir. He'd said to, many a time, when Hinata had performed below his expectations.

Once free of her duty, Hinata could live as she pleased. No one would tell her she couldn't fight, or run, or laugh. But such thoughts, though satisfying, were of no use. Hinata was who she was, and no amount of imagination could change that. She would have to go through life as her father ordered, and the only thing that would ever change would be that she would trade her father's yoke for a husband's.

Still, when Hinata finished her tea and went back up to bed, she dreamed of dangerous but charming rogues, and what it felt like to be free.

oOoOo

"Here's the loot," Naruto said, as he spread out the contents of his satchel on the table in front of him. "Quality silver and gold, with gems that you can separate and sell off for a hefty profit."

Sasuke also emptied his bag, placing the goblets and plates carefully on the table. It was the only piece of furniture in the room, which was small and dingy, with no light except for a few wax candles. On the other side of the table stood their fence, a small, grimy man with a rat-like face. They called him Maka, but they didn't know his name, and he didn't know theirs. Real names were bad for business, and that's what they were doing that night: business.

Their fence unwrapped each item carefully, his ink-stained fingers peeling the cloth away deftly. As he stared at the goods, his face lit up with satisfaction and greed.

"Where'd you get these?" he asked.

Naruto wagged his finger. "Nope, you know the drill. We get it, you sell it. You don't need to know where it's from. Just know that we got it earlier tonight, so the theft won't be noticed for at least a day. If you sell the jewels separately, they'll be impossible to trace."

Maka deliberated for a moment, rubbing his thin wisp of a mustache with one hand. "All right," he said at last. "You've got a good haul here, and I can turn a profit with it. I'll take the lot. What do you say to twenty silver?"

Sasuke spat on the table, narrowly missing Maka's other hand. Naruto laughed sarcastically. "I'd say you can shove your head up your ass. These are worth ten times that. But we understand the risk you're going to, so we're willing to be reasonable. We'll take 150 silver."

Maka winced, as though the number was physically painful to contemplate. "Look, I've worked with you two before. You know I've always been straight with you. But times are changing. Word is, Iwa's campaign against Kumo is coming to an end. The Tsuchikage has had his eye on Konoha for years, but he couldn't do anything about it until he got his soldiers back from his campaign. Once Kumo's finished, he'll turn on Konoha, and that'll mean war. When war comes, the economy will go up in flames, and I'll lose all my contacts outside the city. I'm sorry, but I simply can't afford to do business the way I used to. I have to protect myself, so that when war comes I'll have enough to live on."

Naruto listened to this with growing astonishment. Iwa was the capitol of Earth Country, which was very close to the border of Fire Country. Only a few small territories acted as a buffer. Iwa's empire stretched far beyond its borders, deep into Wind Country and the smaller territories. For years, though, it had been locked in a seemingly endless battle with the mountain-dwelling tribes of Kumo. As long as that struggle had continued, Konoha had been safe from the Tsuchikage's predatory gaze.

"That's bullshit!" Naruto exclaimed. "Everybody knows that the war isn't going to end for years. The Tsuchikage will be cold in his grave before his warriors conquer those mountains. You're just making excuses so you don't have to pay us full price!"

Maka waved his hands in worried negation. "No, I promise you I'm not lying. The word is all over the business district - prices are going up everywhere. Nobody wants to be caught unprepared if war disrupts the trade routes. I'm sorry, really I am, and because it's you two I can bring my price up to thirty silver. But that's the best I can do."

Sasuke shifted his weight, giving the impression of a hunting cat preparing to spring. He locked gazes with Maka, and the fence gulped. "You know us," Sasuke said slowly, "so you know what we're capable of. We're Nightrunners, and there's no place in the city that we can't get to. If you're extorting us, what makes you think we won't pay you a visit? We know where you live, Maka, and getting into your pathetic hovel will be much easier than breaking into the clan mansions. So think carefully: is cheating us really worth the risk?"

Maka had become pale, his face looking deathly white in the candlelight, but he didn't back down. "Threaten me all you want, but it doesn't change the way the world works. With war coming, people don't pay as much for stolen goods, especially luxury items like jewels or gold. If you two aren't going to be reasonable, then I won't be able to do business with you anymore. And before you threaten me again, check with the other merchants. I'm not trying to swindle you, and take an hour or two next time you're in the marketplace you'll find that out for yourselves."

Naruto sighed. "Look, we're not trying to threaten you. Sasuke just likes to be dramatic, and he's trying to make sure we're not getting screwed over here. But I trust you - like you said, we've worked together before, and you've never steered us wrong. Still, thirty silver just isn't going to cut it. We can't part with this haul less than fifty."

Now that they were haggling again, Maka's face regained its normal color, and he stopped looking at Sasuke as if the dark-haired teen was about to attack him. "Forty-five, and that's it. Any higher and I might as well give you the clothes off my back."

"Done." Naruto spat into his palm, and Maka followed suit. They shook hands, and Maka pulled out a purse that jingled with coin. He counted out the heavy silver coins, on the table where Naruto and Sasuke could see, and then pushed the pile over to them. Sasuke and Naruto secreted the coins in various different locations around their bodies, ranging from hidden pockets sewn into the lining of their outfits, to the insides of their shoes. One of the cardinal rules for thieves was to never carry all of your money in one location. It was too easy to lose it, if you were unlucky enough to fall afoul of footpads or a large group of one of Konoha's street gangs.

"Thanks, Maka," Naruto said to the fence when they had concluded their business. "And thanks for the tip about Iwa. We'll check it out for ourselves, but I appreciate the heads up."

"No problem," Maka answered, rubbing his greasy hands together. "Make sure you boys keep a sharp lookout. There's no telling what happens once there's a war on. The Hokage will probably send his guards through the city, and force poor young things like you into the army. Watch out for each other, now, you hear?"

Naruto clapped one hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and grinned at his friend. "Don't you worry about that, Maka. We always do."

Sasuke and Naruto left the dingy pawn shop and ascended to the rooftops. With the cool air hitting their faces, and the comforting weight of many silver coins that they would soon be able to spend, the two friends felt like a pair of kings.

But morning was coming, and soon the rising sun filled the sky with its crimson rays, turning it into a bloody sea - an omen, perhaps, of the new danger coming closer with each new dawn.

**A/N: **That's it for the first chapter - what do you think?

Just a quick word about characters: they're living in a completely different world, with different traits and roles in society, so some might seem OOC. However, I'm hoping that most of the characters' personalities will be recognizable. After all, the whole point of this story is to place the characters we know and love into a setting that is unfamiliar and mysterious.


	3. Chapter 2: The Founding of the World

**A/N: **Fairly short chapter this time, just to set the stage for the beginning of the plot. I know it's slow so far, but it'll heat up very soon.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 2: The Founding of the World**

Three days after their successful heist at the Hyuga mansion, Naruto and Sasuke were still lying low. News of the burglary had spread like wildfire, and all of the influential clans had tightened their security. It would be the height of stupidity to plan another job so soon after the last one, so Sasuke and Naruto were waiting until the heat died down.

It was restful, almost like a vacation, except for the constant worry that they would be caught and killed. Of course, in their line of work, the threat of death was merely another occupational hazard. For the most part, the two friends tried to stay out of sight. The Hokage's guards were patrolling the streets in larger numbers, no doubt to establish their dominance in the city. They were sending a message to the criminal element of Konoha, in the wake of the Hyuga robbery: that message was "Don't get any ideas."

Naruto was always amused at the uproar that followed a big robbery; it seemed to him like locking the barn door after the horse had run away. After all, no self-respecting thief would try to revisit a place he had already knocked over. At least, not until that thief ran out of other places to rob.

But the Hyuga clan was rich and important, and so extra guards patrolled the streets while common thieves stepped lightly. Everyone knew it would pass – they just had to wait it out. That was exactly what Naruto and Sasuke were doing. They hid their money in various hidden locations in their neighbourhood, and stayed alert for any signs that things were once again back to normal.

That afternoon they were hanging out in an alley next to an inn; in fact, it was the same alley in which Naruto had met Sasuke. They still had some money stashed behind the loose brick, but they kept it there more for sentimental reasons than anything. The locations they used now were both larger and harder to find, the better to protect larger amounts of money.

The two of them were playing a game that Naruto had come up with one day when he was bored. It involved a bale of hay covered in rough sackcloth, which was secured with rope to a long, rusty spike sticking out of the wall. Naruto had "borrowed" a bucket of red paint from a woodcarver a few streets away, and painted a clumsy bulls-eye on the front. Naruto and Sasuke would spend hours throwing knives at the target, giving their all in friendly (and sometimes not-so-friendly) competition. Over the years they had become quite adept at knife-throwing, until it was another weapon in their arsenal along with lock-picking, pickpocketing, and roof-jumping.

At the moment, Naruto was trailing Sasuke slightly, having only scored ten bulls-eyes to Sasuke's twelve. They each had three throws left, and Naruto was determined to make a comeback.

"Might as well give up, Naruto," Sasuke drawled. "I'm not going to miss the next one, so there's no way you can win."

Naruto bit his lip in concentration and threw the dagger at the target. It hit the bale of hay and bit deep through the sackcloth, coming to rest just outside the innermost ring.

"Shit!" Naruto swore, cursing his bad luck. "That'll be the fifth time I've lost in a row!"

Sasuke smirked, and casually flipped his hair back off his forehead with one hand. "Don't worry, Naruto. Some of us just aren't meant to be winners. Watch and learn."

He flipped his dagger in the air, catching it by the blade in an arrogant show of skill. But before he could throw it, there was a hissing sound and a second dagger came shooting from out of the air behind them, passing directly between the two and landing directly in the center of the bulls-eye.

Before the dagger had even landed, Sasuke and Naruto dove forward, rolled, and twisted around to assess the new threat. They now held daggers in both hands, angled back against their wrists in the style of experienced knife fighters.

Standing at the entrance to the alley was a teenage girl, slightly older than they were. She watched their reaction with amusement, and twirled a dagger lazily with two fingers. She had brown eyes and brown hair, which she wore in two tight buns. Her clothing was ragged and patched, but the knife she was toying with gleamed brightly.

"Tenten," Naruto groaned. He tried to strike a joking tone, though his muscles were still tensed to spring. "You just ruined our competition!"

"What's the matter, no girls allowed?" Tenten asked. "I just wanted to say hi."

Naruto gave her a smile that was as wide as it was fake. "Oh, well hello right back. It's good to see you!"

Of course, Naruto was lying. He would have preferred not to see her at all, or to have anything to do with her for that matter. Tenten was the boss of the street gang that ruled the neighbourhood where Naruto and Sasuke lived. She was feared in Konoha's underworld for her deadly skill with weapons – it was said that no one had better aim with a dagger, and it was a known fact that she had survived many challenges for her position.

She had tried to pressure Naruto and Sasuke into joining her gang, but they had resisted. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto liked the idea of taking orders, or sharing their loot with others. Instead, they'd struck an uneasy bargain: Tenten didn't bother Naruto or Sasuke, and in return they bribed her with five silver pieces each month. Their cooperation, such as it was, didn't require much interaction, which was why Naruto had a bad feeling about this visit. His instincts were telling him that Tenten was up to no good.

"I'm here on business," Tenten said, getting straight to the point. Her dagger continued to spin, and Naruto decided to split his attention between Tenten's words and the bright glint of steel. "See, news on the street is somebody knocked over the Hyugas. Nightrunners, apparently, who got in and out without anybody seeing anything. Now, I ask myself, who's good enough to get past the Hyuga guards? What do you two think – sound like anybody I know?"

Naruto laughed brightly, though he felt a drop of sweat bead on his forehead. "I don't know, Tenten. Maybe it was Lee's crew. Sasuke and I are still spending our money from the Aburame job a few weeks back. You remember that, right? We gave you fifty percent!"

They'd only given her ten percent, actually, but Naruto was a great believer in stretching the truth. It got you out of so many difficult spots.

"Now why is it that I don't believe you?" Tenten asked rhetorically. "Oh wait, I know – because my watchers have seen you two out on the rooftops for a while now. It's obvious you were planning something big, and with the Hyuga jewels on the market now, I'm going to take a wild guess what your job was."

Sasuke let out a soft sound, like the warning hiss of a snake about to strike. "Whatever we did or didn't do, it's none of your business. Best move along before somebody gets hurt."

Tenten sighed dramatically, and lowered her eyes in mock regret. "Afraid I can't do that, Sasuke. See, prices are rising and food is getting scarce. You know how it is – I need to take care of my own. I've got hungry mouths to feed, and that takes money. Money which I know you two have. If you give me what I need, I'll let you go. If not, well…" Tenten paused, and smacked the flat of her knife into her palm. "…I'll just have to show you the error of your ways."

"Killing us won't help you," Sasuke pointed out scornfully. "Without us, you'd never find the money."

"I don't plan on killing you," Tenten answered. She gave a short, sharp whistle, and then eight motley kids ranging from twelve to Tenten's age assembled at her side, materializing like ghosts at the mouth of the alley. "We'd only rough you up a bit, until you told us what we want to know."

"That's very considerate of you," Naruto said sarcastically, "but I think we'll decline. Let's go, Sasuke!"

The two spun around, heading straight for their makeshift target. This was an escape route that they had devised years ago, in case of just such a situation. From the top of the hay bale, it was a simple jump to catch the top of the wall, and then to cross onto the roof of the inn. No one could catch them once they reached the rooftops.

But it seemed Tenten had planned her ambush well. Ten more gang members, an equal mixture of boys and girls, were crouched on the rooftop and the alley wall, having snuck into position when Tenten was talking with Naruto and Sasuke. They carried sharp stakes and knives, ready to fend off Naruto and Sasuke should they attempt to escape to the roof.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who turned with grim determination to face Tenten. "You punks are wasting my time," Sasuke muttered darkly. "Naruto, I'll hold off Tenten. You keep the little bastards off my back."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke had actually received lessons in swordsmanship, and he was a slightly better knife fighter than Naruto. Whether he could beat Tenten, however, Naruto was not sure.

"All right," Naruto whispered, not wanting Tenten to overhear. "But remember this isn't a fight to the death. We just need to get past them and into the streets."

"Obviously," Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes. "Quit nagging, would you? Honestly, you're like my mother-"

Sasuke cut off, his eyes clouding as his painful past resurfaced. Naruto clapped him on the shoulder, jogging him back to reality. "Sorry Sasuke, but get a hold of yourself, ok? Now's not the time for a trip down memory lane."

Sasuke nodded shortly. "Yeah. Where should we meet up?"

"The Cookpot," Naruto said, giving their code name for Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. "We'll be hungry after outrunning these losers."

Tenten cocked her head at the two of them curiously. "Are you two lovebirds done whispering sweet nothings to each other?"

"Hilarious," Naruto replied, getting a firmer grip on his knives. "Let's dance."

oOoOo

A few hours later, Naruto and Sasuke were exhausted, sweaty, and bleeding from numerous cuts on their arms and legs, but they were alive and in one piece. They had led Tenten's gang a merry chase, and finally lost them by luring them into territory controlled by Rock Lee's gang. After a tense fight in which Tenten had almost succeeded in carving them into tiny pieces, Rock Lee showed up with his thugs just in time, allowing Naruto and Sasuke to reach the rooftops. They split up to go their separate ways, while Tenten had to do some fast talking to avoid a turf war.

Later, when Naruto was sure that no one was following him, he made his way to Ichiraku's restaurant, where Sasuke was already waiting for him. Old Man Teuchi was a good friend of theirs, and had no problem sheltering them as they hid from the law or angry gangs – during some memorable past adventures, they had been hiding from both at the same time.

Naruto went straight into the kitchen, where Ayame was patching up Sasuke's cuts. He maintained stolidly that he didn't need her help, but Ayame ignored his protests as if she couldn't even hear them. Naruto noticed that Sasuke wasn't protesting too much, though – not even the seemingly asexual Sasuke was immune to a beautiful woman who was intent on tending his wounds.

Ayame looked up and saw Naruto coming in from the main seating area. "Just a minute, Naruto," she said absently. "I'll get to you after I patch up Grumpy over here."

"No rush, Ayame," Naruto said breezily. "Tenten barely nicked me."

Without warning, a broom swatted Naruto on the head, wielded by Old Man Teuchi. He had approached noiselessly after Naruto, surprising the blond with his stealthiness. "Stop trying to look tough," the old man said disparagingly. "You're getting blood all over my nice clean floors, so don't try to tell me you're not hurt. Get yourself a mop while you wait."

Naruto rubbed the top of his head indignantly. Not only was Old Man Teuchi always hitting him, he made him do chores, too – it was so unfair! But Naruto did as he was told, and had the kitchen floor shining again by the time Ayame had finished putting ointment on Sasuke's injuries.

Since Naruto hadn't fought Tenten for nearly as long as Sasuke, he had far fewer cuts. As a result, Ayame was able to patch up Naruto in a fraction of the time she had needed for Sasuke. When she was done, the smell of rich broth and roasting meat filled the kitchen. Old Man Teuchi had prepared them a veritable feast, making enough food to feed four adults.

Naruto and Sasuke bowed gratefully, and fell on the food like starving wolves. They didn't often visit Ichiraku's, out of a desire to keep the owner from getting caught up in their criminal activities, but when they did he always gave them a delicious meal.

Teuchi joined them at their table, sipping a cup of tea and watching them absently with a kind smile on his face. "So," he began, once they started to slow down, "what trouble did you two get into this time?"

Naruto answered in between bites. "Apparently Tenten wanted to renegotiate our business relationship. When we politely refused, she decided to insist. After a brief… discussion, we escaped."

Teuchi nodded sagely. "But not, it seems, before gaining a few souvenirs for your pains. She really sliced you up, didn't she?"

"Nah," Naruto shook his head, "these are just love taps. You should see what happens when she really gets angry."

Sasuke lifted his head, momentarily pausing in his quest to inhale the contents of his fourth bowl of ramen. "That's true," he noted. "I don't think she really wanted to fight us, but she said that times are hard and her gang's running short on food. Do you think it has anything to do with what Maka told us? About a potential war with Iwa?"

"Gosh, I hope not," Naruto said. "If Tenten's already stealing from us, how bad will things get if war actually comes?"

"Things would be very bad indeed," Teuchi said gravely. "While neither of you poor children have led a charmed life, you have been lucky enough to be spared the experience of war. It's a terrible thing."

Naruto cocked his head curiously. He had never guessed that Old Man Teuchi had any experience with fighting. He was so peaceful and kind, the idea of him wielding a spear or riding a horse just didn't fit squarely in Naruto's mind's eye.

"Did you ever go to war, old man?"

Teuchi's gaze seemed to turn inward, and dark shadows accentuated the wrinkles under his eyes. "Yes… a long time ago. Almost forty years, I'd say. And it wasn't anything big, as wars go. Just a border squabble with Grass Country… still, I pray to all the gods that I never have to experience anything like that again."

"What was it like?" Sasuke asked. There was a glint in his eye that Naruto didn't like.

Teuchi shook his head. "No, I won't be telling that particular story. Some things are just too full of grief and old memories to share with the rest of the world."

Sasuke fell silent, brooding. Naruto knew he was contemplating his own memories. Naruto cast about for a good way to change the subject.

"Hey," he said brightly, "how about a better story, one that isn't as depressing? Come on, old man, give us a story for old time's sake!"

Teuchi had been fond of telling Naruto bedtime stories as a child. Those were some of Naruto's fondest childhood memories. After Sasuke had befriended Naruto he had listened to those stories as well, although he maintained that they were only for stupid children. But he never protested for too long, and when Naruto proposed the idea he didn't shoot it down.

"A story," Teuchi repeated, rubbing his chin with one hand. "Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it? But I suppose you're never too old to enjoy tales about the past. Let's see, what's a good one? The Tale of the Seven Swordsmen, perhaps? Or maybe the War of Three Seasons?"

"No!" Naruto cried out, feeling as carefree as a child, "the Founding of the World!"

Teuchi smiled at him, his face crinkling like a cracked piece of leather. "Aha, a good choice! For what better story could there be, then the story of how all things began? Settle in, then, you two, and I'll tell you the tale."

Teuchi gathered himself, sitting a little straighter, and his voice took on an altered cadence. "I tell this story as I heard it from my father, who heard it from his father before him, and all the way down to the depths of time. Listen well, and share it in your turn."

Naruto shivered with excitement – he loved hearing Teuchi's stories. Even Sasuke couldn't stifle a small smile, which he covered with his fist and tried to cancel out with a cough. Ayame stopped her work, coming over to rest on the counter. Teuchi began his tale.

"_In the beginning, there were only the elements. Fire, Water, Earth and Wind ruled supreme, mixing together in a howling vortex. One day the gods separated them, bringing balance and harmony to the world. They created the oceans, lakes, and rivers, the earth and the sun, the stars and the sky. They created the plants and the trees, the birds and the beasts, and the first humans, too._

_The world was a harsh place during the first days. The elements raged against their boundaries, visiting destruction upon the land. Dread creatures from nightmare, some of them gods or the offspring of gods, and possessed of terrible power, fought battles that shook the earth. The people of that time, our ancestors, were always a hairs-breadth away from extinction. To help them survive, the gods gave our ancestors the ability to harness the power of the elements._

_Now, when storms tossed the humans in their boats, when fires licked hungrily at their tents, and when the wind howled, intent on scraping the flesh from their bones - they could survive. They tamed the seas, quenched the wild fires, and fought against the monsters of the deep._

_That was the Age of Heroes, when men and women moved mountains. They spread across the land, slaying monsters and guarding their territory jealously. They established villages and built temples, and learned the secrets of farming and crafting tools. With their knowledge, and their power over the elements, our ancestors forged a vast empire that stretched across the known world._

_And thus began the Golden Age."_

There was a burst of clapping from the front of the restaurant, which caused both Naruto and Sasuke to look over. Naruto was shocked that he hadn't heard the newcomer's approach, although he reflected that he had been absorbed in Teuchi's story.

The source of the applause was a customer leaning against the bar out front, leaning forward so that he could listen to the story. He was a strange-looking man: although his hair was white as snow, he didn't seem all that old. His face was leathery and tough, bearing the marks of many years battling the elements, and his body seemed wiry yet strong. His eyes were kind, but there was something in their depths that made Naruto wary. The stranger wore a red robe, and carried a satchel slung over one shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," the stranger said, "but I couldn't help overhearing your story. You told it so well, sir! Reminded me of my father for a second, may the old geezer rest in peace."

Teuchi came to his feet, a small blush starting in his cheeks. "Please forgive me for my terrible hospitality," he said. "How may I help you today?"

The stranger dismissed Teuchi's apology with a wave of his hand. "No, keep your apologies. I'd rather hear a good tale than have a good meal any day."

"Here you can have both," Teuchi said graciously. He subtly waved Naruto and Sasuke away, and moved to the back of the counter where he could take the stranger's order. "My name's Teuchi, and this here is the best restaurant in all of Konoha."

"I don't doubt it, judging from the smell," the stranger said, giving a loud sniff. "My name's Jiraiya. I'm a wanderer, and a collector of old tales. That's why I didn't say anything before – hearing you tell one of the old tales was so interesting that I couldn't bring myself to interrupt you. I'm also glad to see that your sons are so interested in history," he added, peering at Naruto and Sasuke with strangely discerning eyes. "History is so important, yet children these days rarely understand its importance."

Sasuke grunted angrily. "We're not children, and we're not his sons," he snapped.

Naruto tried to smooth over the situation with his usual subtlety: he kicked Sasuke in the shin. "That's enough, you!"

"Oh?" Jiraiya asked pleasantly. "Well then, if you don't mind my asking, who are you?"

Naruto cut in swiftly, bobbing his head up and down respectfully and plastering a wide grin on his face. "Oh, we're nobody," he assured Jiraiya earnestly. "Old Man Teuchi gives us a meal every now and again, and lets us listen to his stories. We'd love to stay and chat, but we've, uh... got an appointment later. So we should, um... go."

Naruto rushed out of the restaurant, waving a hasty good-bye to Teuchi, and towing Sasuke along with him.

"We've got an _appointment_?" Sasuke mocked. "Is that the best you could do?"

"Oh, shut up," Naruto snapped. "At least I didn't try to pick a fight with him."

As they walked away, Naruto felt as though he was being watched. He turned his head, and saw Jiraiya following them with his eyes. Naruto stared at him for a second, then shivered. The stranger's gaze was far too knowing for his liking.

oOoOo

Naruto and Sasuke moved out of Tenten's territory that night, using the cover of darkness to retrieve all the money they had stashed around the neighbourhood. They would have to strike up a new deal with a gang in a different part of the city, but Naruto had high hopes about bringing Lee around. Rock Lee was a strange one – he was a thug, but honest in his own way. If he made you a promise, he would keep it, and if you were on his side he would fight like crazy to defend you. Maybe if Naruto and Sasuke did a few jobs for him, they could gain some measure of protection from him.

But Naruto had to put those plans aside, because Sasuke chose that night to share some extremely unwelcome news.

"I have our next job," Sasuke announced abruptly, just as Naruto was about to fall asleep. The effect was like a bucket of cold water in the face. Naruto tensed all over, sure he wasn't going to like whatever Sasuke said next. Sure enough...

"We're going to hit the Hokage's palace."

"Stop right there, Sasuke," Naruto declared. "No way am I risking my valuable skin to get past the Palace guards. It's suicide, and we don't even know where the treasure rooms are. This isn't like the clan compounds, where we can at least scope the place out."

Sasuke was facing away from Naruto, staring into the darkness, when he responded. "I've been thinking about this for a while. What if what Maka and Tenten are worried about is true? What if Iwa decides to invade? You know as well as I do what the merchants have been saying. The Hokage might start conscripting; we might have to flee the city. I don't want to have to start over again with nothing. One last heist – in and out, with all the valuables we can carry. We'll have enough to set up in a new city – maybe Iwa, even."

"You've actually thought about this, huh?" Naruto said. "Still, it's suicide! I'd much rather start over with nothing, than get hanged and left out in the sun for my corpse to crumble into dust."

"That's why we don't get caught," Sasuke said, his voice carrying a surprising amount of conviction. "We can do this. We've broken into every single clan compound, and we've never been caught. We're not just Nightrunners, Naruto – we're the best. One last score, to set us up for life."

Naruto pondered, not sure how to respond. He still wasn't convinced.

Sasuke spoke into the silence. "I'm going whether, you're in or not. You've done a lot for me, and I'm grateful. But this is something I'm going to do. You can't stop me."

Naruto sighed. "When have I ever been able to stop you from doing anything? Still, you've had my back all this time. I won't let you down now. But if we die, Sasuke, I swear by all the gods... I am gonna kill you!"

Sasuke let out a snort of laughter, and the tension faded. But as Naruto lay there in the darkness, he felt a seed of fear take root in his stomach. No matter how hard he tried, he didn't see this ending well.


	4. Chapter 3: Adventurers Assemble!

**A/N: **This is the chapter in which we finally see a little plot development. The adventurers come together, and the journey begins. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I also don't own Marvel's Avengers, which is where I stole the idea for this chapter's title. By the way, if you haven't seen the Avengers movie yet, go right now! IT'S AMAZING!

**Chapter 3: Adventurers… Assemble!**

Naruto had been stewing all morning, and finally he couldn't contain himself any longer. Sasuke was about to get a piece of his mind. "You know, a lot of people think I'm the stupid one, because I goof around and I like a good joke. Your little 'I'm so cool' act has everybody convinced that you're the brains of this operation. Well, let me ask you, Sasuke: the first time that you pick the target, what happens? I'll tell you – we end up in jail!"

Naruto almost choked on his anger. He looked around at the confines of their cell, which was barely high enough for them to stand up to their full height. There were two cots and only one chamber pot. There was also a window that let in the light of the sun, in order to taunt prisoners with the freedom of the open air that they would never again enjoy. This was the Hokage's hospitality for those who broke his laws.

But no matter how cold or uncomfortable the cell was, it still qualified as paradise compared to what would happen once they left the cell. A short drop and a sudden stop. They were to be hanged. Even if they had only been caught trying to steal from the Palace, they would have been killed. But they had done more than that. They had killed members of the Palace Guard. Their deaths were as inevitable as the setting sun. Which was, coincidentally, the time of their execution. The guard who had brought their pitiful breakfast of gruel had taken considerable pleasure in informing them of that fact.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, growing even angrier at his lack of response. Sasuke was stretched out on his cot, his face turned towards the wall. Perhaps he was reliving their disastrous burglary attempt. Naruto wouldn't be surprised. He would never be able to forget it.

oOoOo

_Eight hours earlier…_

_Naruto and Sasuke were running for their lives through the twisting corridors of the Palace. They had made it all the way to the treasure room undetected, but their luck had run out when they tripped a detection wire by accident. Now they each carried a sack full of jewels that would set them up for the rest of their lives, but if they couldn't win free of the Palace the rest of their lives would be very short indeed._

_Somewhere deep in the Palace an alarm was blaring, and soon Naruto and Sasuke heard the rhythmic thud of armored feet in pursuit. Their first line of escape, a rope hanging down the outer wall, was completely cut off by a file of soldiers._

_Naruto and Sasuke switched directions, but not soon enough. The soldiers saw them, and joined the pursuit after cutting down their rope._

"_I saw a courtyard off this way," Sasuke said, gesturing in a new direction along the wall. "We can climb one of the trees and jump across to the wall."_

_Naruto only nodded, saving his breath to run. When they reached the courtyard, the guards were only twenty yards behind. But there, right in front of them, was a tree with branches that reached almost to the wall. When Naruto saw the tree, hope flared up with a furious strength. They could make it! They could…_

_But when he turned around to tell Sasuke to run faster, he realized that his partner had fallen behind. In fact, Sasuke had turned his back on Naruto. He stood at the entrance to the courtyard, an opening so narrow it only admitted two at a time. There Sasuke stood, knife in hand, looking pathetically small compared with the armored guards approaching from the Palace._

_Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto, who watched with increasing horror. Sasuke took his pack, which was filled with gold and jewels, and threw it to Naruto. "Go!" he cried, turning back to meet certain death. "Save yourself!"_

_Naruto caught the pack, and gave one fleeting look towards the tree that waited in the distance, promising salvation. Then he turned his back on his chance at freedom, and went to stand with Sasuke._

_The first guard was already upon him, lunging with a giant spear. Sasuke showed his agility by dodging to one side, pulling on the spear shaft below the point and tugging the guard off balance. His dagger descended with a terrible speed, burying itself in the guard's neck underneath his animal mask. Sasuke wrenched the spear from the dying man's grasp, and set himself to receive the rest of the guards. A shout of rage went up from behind dozens of masks as the guards witnessed their comrade's fall._

_Two guards charged forward next, supporting each other. Sasuke's stolen spear gave him more range, but it was heavier than any weapon he was used to, and required skill and training that he didn't have. Still, he brandished it bravely, and kept them at bay for a few seconds. Then one guard brought his superior strength to bear, using his own spear to knock Sasuke's aside and keep it trapped motionless against the ground. The second guard took the opportunity and began a death blow aimed at Sasuke's unprotected chest._

_The sack of stolen jewels hit him flush in the face. Naruto had thrown it with all his strength, and the crunch of a broken nose echoed throughout the courtyard. The guard's mask flew off, revealing the blood trickling sluggishly down the guard's face._

_Sasuke turned in astonishment, and as he saw Naruto his expression became one of horror and fear. "Naruto, no! Go on, get away from here!"_

_Naruto walked up next to Sasuke, who began to cry tears of frustration. "I'm not some dog you can get rid of by throwing stones and shooing it away, Sasuke," Naruto said. Now that they were two, they would last a little longer defending the two-man entranceway. "What use would I have for riches without you, after all? Brothers until the end."_

_Sasuke didn't argue any more, but looked ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Naruto."_

_Naruto smiled at him, and then bared his teeth at the approaching guards. There were now at least three dozen in front of the courtyard, and more pouring out of the entrance to the Palace every second. "No need to be sorry," he said, injecting a breezy confidence into his tone. "Let's just take care of these fools, and then we can be on our way."_

_Sasuke choked out a laugh, and then the guards attacked. The fight was desperate, brief and doomed. The last thing Naruto remembered was the butt of a spear descending towards his head, and then all dissolved into darkness._

oOoOo

Now Naruto and Sasuke were in jail with splitting headaches and without hope of seeing another day. And even though he had told Sasuke not to be sorry, Naruto had to know why he had turned back.

"We could have made it, you know," Naruto said finally. His anger had drained away, replaced only by a quiet curiosity. "The tree was only a few more yards away. We could have been over the wall before the guards caught us. So why did you turn around?"

There was a long silence. Sasuke made no move to turn away from the wall, and he gave every appearance of being asleep. But Naruto knew better.

When Sasuke finally spoke, his voice sounded very small, and afraid. "I know. I just… lost my head. I saw the guards coming… those masks… it was just like before."

Naruto thought he was beginning to understand. Sasuke had never told him where he came from, or why he had been wandering the streets alone all those years ago. Naruto had never pressed him, figuring that the pain of the past was better left in the past. But old wounds never really go away, and Naruto could see that Sasuke's past weighed on him almost as heavily today as it did when he was only seven. His pain was just quieter now, hidden below the surface.

Naruto waited, silently inviting Sasuke to continue.

"The guards…" Sasuke began haltingly, "they came for my family one day. I was- I was studying, while my family fought and died. My brother Itachi rescued me, and we escaped through our family's orchard. But they caught up just as we were about to escape. My brother held them off… long enough for me to escape. Back there, when I saw those masks… it was like I was seven again. I forgot about the tree – I even forgot about you. I could only think that this time, Itachi wouldn't fight them alone."

Any remaining anger Naruto might have felt disappeared like a leaf in the wind. "Damn it, Sasuke! I wanted to stay pissed off at you!"

Sasuke gave a short laugh, and then rolled on his side so that he could look at Naruto. His dark eyes were sad and serious.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," he said, in an echo of his words in the courtyard. "I wanted so badly to be with my brother who is dead, that I abandoned my brother who is alive. That was wrong of me, and I apologize."

"Aw, whatever," Naruto said, waving a hand. "We always knew we would most likely end up on the wrong side of a hanging rope. But we had a good run, and some good times while we were at it."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "Naruto, your optimism never ceases to amaze me. How can you be cheerful when we're about to die?"

"It's easy not to be cheerful," Naruto said, his open smile at odds with the serious expression in his eyes. "When you live like us, it's easy to break down and say that it's too hard to go on. But smiling in the face of everything, and saying life will get better tomorrow? That's a challenge. And you know I never back down from a challenge."

Sasuke snorted, curling up a little more on his bed. The mid-morning air was quite chilly, and they had no blankets to keep them warm. "I'll give you that one, Naruto. You're a lot of things, but cowardly isn't one of them."

"Say, Sasuke," Naruto wondered aloud, "do you think when this is all over, and you go to meet Itachi in the afterlife, that he'd let me tag along with you guys? I'd hope to meet my father and mother, of course, but I'd really like to meet your brother, too."

Sasuke offered his hand to Naruto, and they shook solemnly. "It's a deal," Sasuke declared. "I don't think you need to worry. If spirits can watch us, then he knows how much you've done for me. That will put you in his good books, even if nothing else did."

"That's good, then."

The two friends lapsed into a companionable silence, and waited for the sun to set. However, when a trio of guards came to their cell, the light shining through the window was still strong and steady.

"Get up, you two," the lead guard snapped at them. "You're going on a little trip."

Naruto yawned widely, and made a rude hand gesture toward the guard. "Isn't our little trip supposed to be at sundown? You're ruining my beauty sleep."

The guard grinned at him maliciously. "Hokage wants to see you. Who knows, maybe he wants to cut off your thieving hands before hanging you."

Naruto gulped, looking down at his hands. "I hope not. I'm rather attached to them."

The guards opened the cell door and detached the heavy chains keeping Naruto and Sasuke anchored to the wall. Two guards held the other ends of the chains, while the third kept his weapon ready in case Naruto and Sasuke tried anything. Not that they were about to do anything that stupid. Their hands were shackled together, and with a simple pull on their chains the guards could send them to the ground in a heap.

They marched through prison to the courtyard outside – or at least, the guards marched, while Sasuke and Naruto shuffled along as best they could. Soon they left the courtyard and entered the Palace proper, walking through wide corridors with suits of armor and paintings lining the walls. They went up a few flights of stairs, and soon came to a large door flanked by two warriors wearing animal masks.

"Here we are," the lead guard said, giving Naruto's chain a slight pull. "Now you two are the Hokage's problem."

The door opened, revealing a room that was surprisingly bare, considering that it belonged to the most powerful person in Konoha. There were a few paintings on the walls, and a large desk in the middle of the room, in front of which stood the Hokage himself. He was an old man, with wispy white hair, liver spots and deep wrinkles in his leathery skin. But his eyes were sharp, like those of a bird of prey, and he stood straight and tall in his heavy ornamental robes. He was flanked by yet more of his personal guard, most of whom looked like they were just waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to try something.

The Hokage stared at them, looking very unimpressed. "Well?" he asked drily. "Are you going to come in before we all die of old age?"

"That depends," Sasuke said scornfully. "Is your old carcass going to last much longer?"

One of the guards started forward angrily, but the Hokage stopped him merely by raising his hand. He let out a raucous laugh, and eyed them with new appreciation.

"I see you have some fire in you after all. I expected as much. People are often brave when they believe they have nothing to lose. I am curious, however, as to why you aren't begging for your lives."

Naruto gave the Hokage his signature grin. "This city is full of beggars, Your… um, Hokage-ness. We chose a different path. The lifestyle didn't really appeal to us, you know. And we're not about to start now."

The Hokage gestured for them to come into the room. They walked in warily, and Naruto cursed the chains that bound their hands and feet. They threw off his sense of balance, making him look clumsy. Without the chains, he could sneak up on a breath of wind. But then, Naruto supposed that impressing the Hokage with his ability to move silently wasn't really that important. Not when they were about to die.

"I've heard much about you two," the Hokage said at last, when they were standing a few yards in front of him. "Nightrunners, the scourge of the clans, the ones my guards told me had never been caught. Until now."

"Oh, we still haven't been caught," Naruto told the Hokage, eyes wide and innocent. "We planned this whole thing – see, we're really here to assassinate you!" He made a short lunge towards the Hokage, stopping short when he reached the end of his chains.

The reaction from the guards was immediate and efficient. One of the guards tackled the Hokage out of the way, covering him with his enormous body. The rest charged toward Naruto, who had dissolved into helpless laughter. The guards stopped, furious, when they realized that they had been tricked.

Naruto laughed until his sides hurt, and then laughed some more. That had worked better than he'd expected – there weren't many people who could say that their last living act had been to play a prank on the Hokage himself.

The Hokage spoke in a muffled voice from underneath his burly protector. "Get off me, you oaf!"

The guard stood up, and helped the Hokage to his feet with many muttered apologies. When the Hokage rounded on Naruto and Sasuke, a vein twinged in his temple.

"I suppose you think you're very clever," he said, the restraint in his voice clearly communicating his anger.

Naruto shrugged. "Well… yeah, in fact."

The Hokage nodded. "And I guess it's true. If the reports are true, you've broken into the stronghold of every major clan in Konoha. But even thieves can be too clever for their own good, and I'm afraid that's what's happened to you two. Let me make this very clear to you. You are going to die. I am going to hang you. Unless-" Naruto was suddenly very interested.

"Unless you can make yourselves useful to me."

Sasuke met the Hokage's gaze without flinching. "We're listening."

"An old friend of mine has asked me to find him talented thieves. I owe him a debt, so even though I would derive a great deal of pleasure from seeing you two pay for your crimes, I am willing to make an exception."

Naruto cocked his head curiously. "What kind of exception? What exactly are we talking about here?"

The Hokage rubbed his hands together in a business-like fashion. "I'm talking about a full pardon for all of your past crimes. A clean slate, and a generous reward in the event of a successful venture."

"Venture?" Sasuke asked.

"That's not for me to explain," the Hokage said. "I'll let my friend do the talking. I'll assume from your questions that you prefer this option to death. But let me give you one last piece of advice."

The Hokage walked forward, until he was mere inches away from the chained thieves. He leaned forward, and despite his frail stature he radiated danger. "Do not try to run away. If you take my offer and then try to back out, there is no place in the world in which you will be safe from me. I will plaster your faces in every city, in every village, in every cowshed of every nation. If you run, you will regret it. This I promise you."

The silence stretched for one second, then two. Then Sasuke broke away from the Hokage's hypnotic gaze. "We accept. So where's your friend?"

The Hokage smiled, an expression which held not even a hint of genuine amusement. "In the next room. Meeting the two of you has been a unique and unforgettable experience. I hope never to repeat it. Good day."

The Hokage left the room, trailed by his guards. Sasuke and Naruto were left alone in the study, awaiting the Hokage's mysterious friend. "Well, that was… interesting," Naruto said at last.

"You can say that again," Sasuke muttered.

"Say what again?" came a bright voice from behind them. Sasuke and Naruto turned around, a little jerkily because of the chains, and came face to face with a man they'd seen before.

"You!" Naruto cried. It was the man from the restaurant, who had interrupted Old Man Teuchi's story.

"Me!" the stranger answered gleefully. "Jiraiya, the one and only! But fancy seeing you two here! I had no idea that the two ruffians at the ramen restaurant would turn out to be the most feared Nightrunners of Konoha. It is a privilege to meet you, and a genuine pleasure."

Naruto found himself warming up to the strange man, and looked forward to seeing what would happen next. Sasuke just looked annoyed.

"What do you want us for?" Sasuke demanded.

Jiraiya regarded him with quiet amusement. "I operate on a need-to-know basis, and you certainly don't need to know. At least, not yet. All I'll tell you is that I'm putting together a little operation that requires people with your… particular set of skills."

"So why us?" Naruto asked, genuinely puzzled. "There's plenty of thieves for hire. Why take the two who just got caught trying to steal from the Palace?"

Jiraiya scratched his head in mock puzzlement. "Good idea… hmm, I guess I don't really need you after all! It's back to the gallows for you two, I suppose!"

He burst into laughter as Naruto began spluttering not to be too hasty.

"Just joking around, young man. Don't take everything so seriously, otherwise your face might get stuck in a permanent scowl. I believe that's what happened to your friend, here," he added slyly, pointing to Sasuke. Then Jiraiya became a little more serious.

"I'll tell you why I picked you. First, you're the best. I did my research, and I know how many jobs you're supposed to have pulled. I asked around, and even the other Nightrunners say you're the best. But that's not all of it."

Jiraiya paused for effect before continuing.

"I picked you because of what I heard from the guards. Right at the end, one of you turned around to buy your partner time to escape." Jiraiya nodded at Sasuke, giving him an approving smile. "You sacrificed yourself so that your friend might get free. But then, your friend came back to fight with you. And together you killed two guards and injured four more. That's more than a show of impressive fighting skills. That's honor and loyalty that is extremely rare among thieves – among anyone, for that matter. It's those qualities that make me believe that maybe, just maybe, I can trust you two not to run away. And when the going gets tough, and I know it will, I think I'd be glad to have two people such as yourselves at my side."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, old man," Sasuke said scornfully. "I'd take an arrow for Naruto any day. But if it was a question of saving your life, I wouldn't even cross a busy street. In fact, I'd probably cheer the other guy on."

"I'm ok with that!" Jiraiya said humorously. "Maybe one day I can change your mind. I'm a likable guy, after all! But that's not important. What's important is that I think the two of you are perfect for my expedition, and thanks to me the Hokage isn't going to make you boys dance the gallows jig. Seems to me that ought to be enough for a little bit of cooperation, right?"

"Absolutely," Naruto said fervently. He could almost feel a rope around his neck, and shot Sasuke a look that said to back off. Naruto didn't want anything to antagonize Jiraiya and potentially make him change his mind. "You're right about one thing: we're the best in the business. So what do you say about getting us out of these chains?"

Jiraiya clapped his hands with anticipation. "I'd say that's an excellent idea. If everything is settled to your satisfaction, then I'll take you to the inn where we can wait for the others. There's a blacksmith there who can take these chains off, and a bathtub where you can… um, freshen up." Jiraiya's nose wrinkled delicately. "I've been a traveler for many years, but I have to say the stench from the two of you is something I have not encountered before."

Naruto blushed with shame. "It's not our fault! It's not like those dungeons are scented with rose-water, after all!"

Sasuke ignored the jibe about their stench, focusing instead on a different part of Jiraiya's speech. "Others? What others?"

"Ah, you didn't think you were the only ones, did you? To be a proper adventuring band, we need more than just thieves, right? You'll meet the rest of our merry company at the inn. I'm sure you'll all be great friends."

"Somehow I doubt that," Naruto said, speaking with the voice of experience. "Sasuke doesn't play well with others."

Sasuke grunted. "I don't play. Period."

oOoOo

When Hinata first saw Jiraiya, her curiosity was immediately piqued. He had obviously traveled long distances, because his robes were patched and frayed and bore the marks of many difficult miles. But he could not be a simple wanderer, because no sooner was he announced than Lord Hiashi brought him into his private study. Hinata knew that her father only gave that honor to very important people. Who was this scruffy old man, that her father treated him with the respect he only showed to the most powerful aristocrats of Konoha?

It was soon after that that Hinata learned that her father would be having dinner alone with Jiraiya, instead of the normal family dinner that he had with Hinata and Hanabi. Hinata thought that she would die of curiosity. Luckily, she knew how she could find out more about the mysterious stranger.

After dinner Hinata went straight to the kitchens in search of the cook. Hinata had spent many happy hours fleeing from etiquette lessons here – the cook was a kindly woman who let Hinata gorge herself, and never scolded her for chafing at the duties of a noblewoman. More importantly, Cook was an inveterate gossip who made it her business to know everything that happened in Hyuga Manor.

When she saw Hinata hurrying in, Cook gave her a wide grin, and shook a ladle at her knowingly. "Come about His Lordship's guest, have you? I thought you might – he's a right strange one, and no mistake."

"Who is he?" Hinata asked directly. "Is he an aristocrat in disguise? Some foreign ambassador? Father _never_ reacts to people like that, not even the heads of other clans."

Cook gestured Hinata closer, and lowered her voice. The brim of her white hat brushed Hinata's hair, so close were their heads. "Apparently he's a trusted agent of the Hokage's. Very important and powerful, but he almost never comes to Konoha. He's here on a mission."

Hinata was starting to get extremely excited. An important stranger on a mission – this was as different from her monotonous, boring life as it was possible to be. "What kind of mission?"

"I don't rightly know," Cook whispered back. "But this man, this Jiraiya, is looking for recruits. Your father said he could only spare one man, what with war on the horizon."

Hinata gasped. "Is it true? Is war really coming?" She had heard the rumors, but no one told young ladies anything. Apparently it was improper for them to hear about such terrible subjects as war.

Cook nodded sadly. "Aye, it seems so. Still, I trust the Hokage. That old man will see this country right, just as he always has. But where was I? Oh yes – the mission. Your father promised to send one of his guards with Jiraiya. And you know who he picked?"

"Who?"

"Your cousin Neji!"

Hinata gasped. "Really? Father's sending Neji? Why?"

"I'm not sure," the Cook replied thoughtfully. "The butler says it's a humiliation – apparently this Jiraiya fellow is supposed to be a little off his rocker. But the Hokage honors him, so I don't know what to make of that. I thought that maybe His Lordship wants to keep Neji out of the war, so he decided to send him off on an adventure with Jiraiya, where he wouldn't have to join the army if war comes."

Hinata could guess how Neji would react to the decision to send him away. He would probably believe that it was just another attempt to humiliate him, to mark him out as inferior. But Hinata envied Neji desperately. He was about to embark on an adventure – he was freer than Hinata would ever be.

"When will he leave?" Hinata asked absently.

Cook began to clean the kitchen, tidying up the mess that was all that remained of her dinner preparations. "Tomorrow," she said as she worked. "He's to go to that inn down in the Business District – Traveler's Joy, I believe it's called. Oh, I hope young master Neji will be safe."

"Me too," Hinata said fervently.

It wasn't until later, when she was preparing for bed in her quarters, that the idea struck her. But once it did, it refused to go away. No matter how many times she dismissed it as madness, it just kept coming back.

_I could do it… I could run away and join Jiraiya's band. All I'd have to do is disguise myself as a boy, and get Neji to agree to keep my secret._

Hinata's imagination carried her away, showing her images of life on the road, of sleeping under the stars. She could ride a horse and have adventures, with no one telling her what she couldn't do. There would be no marriage hanging over her head, no guilt from her father about failing in her duties as the Hyuga heir. Her father probably wouldn't even miss her once she was gone – he would just choose Hanabi as his new heir, and life in the mansion would go on as if Hinata had never even existed.

Jiraiya's expedition seemed almost too good to be true. Surely there would never come another opportunity for Hinata like this one. If she stayed at home, then she would never be free for the rest of her life. Her marriage was already on the horizon, after all. Her father was in the middle of negotiating with the other clans, and as Hinata was already sixteen she wouldn't go more than a year, two at the most, before she must accept the husband her father chose.

Hinata was doomed… unless she did the unthinkable. Hinata went to her closet, almost in a trance. She rummaged around until she found a pile of clothes in the very bottom, hidden from view. They were boy's clothes, worn and patched, which a guard had found for her when he was training her in archery. Hinata kept them hidden, knowing that if her father ever found out, the guard would be severely punished, if not killed. Inside the bundle of clothes was Hinata's second most prized possession, after her longbow. It was a long-handled hunting knife, also a gift from that kind guard who believed that even a girl had the right to learn how to defend herself.

She knew that if she hesitated, if she thought this through, she would lose her nerve. So Hinata brought the knife up quickly, using her other hand to gather her hair and pull it taut. She hacked at her long dark hair with abandon, and the sharp steel cut through the strands after a second of resistance. Her hair fell to the floor, and it was done.

Hinata knew she would not turn back now. She had made a pact to herself by cutting off her hair – she would see this through to the end, whatever that might be. For a little while, she had no idea how long, Hinata was determined to be free.

She gathered up her boys' clothes, putting the knife back in its sheath. On a hook on the wall was Hinata's longbow, which she cared for diligently and practiced with whenever the opportunity allowed. She tore one of her bedsheets into long strips, which she would use to bind her breasts in order to pass as a boy. Then she went to her desk, taking out a pot of ink and a writing brush. She began a letter to her father, lighting a small candle to provide enough light.

_Dear Father,_

_Please forgive me for what I have done, but I cannot remain in this house as your heir. I am going to make a new life for myself. I shall find some occupation in this city which is more suitable for me than carrying on the Hyuga line. Do not mourn me, for Hanabi will be a far more capable heir than ever I was. I am truly sorry for any grief that this news brings you._

_Your daughter,_

_Hinata_

With any luck, that letter would make her father think that she had run away to hide in the city. Hinata had a terrible moment in which she wondered whether her father would even look for her at all – in his heart of hearts, wouldn't he be glad that she had left?

But Hinata refused to torture herself with such fears when it was her decision to leave. She would sneak out of the house tomorrow – she had done it before, and knew that she could avoid the guards. Then it was a short journey to the inn called Traveler's Joy, where she would convince Neji to go along with her lie. She might have to blackmail him, but Hinata was confident that she could do it. She knew just what to say to him.

That night, Hinata slept soundly for the first time in what felt like years. It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. When the sun rose the next morning, sending questing rays through her window, it brought with it the promise of a new beginning.

_Look out, world, _Hinata thought ecstatically. _Today I'm coming to meet you._

oOoOo

Sasuke and Naruto were loitering in the open yard in front of the inn's stables. Naruto stretched his arms out wide, luxuriating in the feel of clean clothes against his skin. It had been a pleasure to wash away the stink of the streets and the Hokage's prison, and Jiraiya had even gone so far as to provide the two of them with a new set of clothes. Whoever Jiraiya might be, he certainly had money to spare, and was not stingy in laying it out.

Though it was a brisk afternoon with a slight wind, Naruto and Sasuke had both opted to wait for the newcomers out in the yard, where they could feel the sun against their skin. Naruto didn't think he would ever be able to get enough fresh air, after the fear that he might never feel it again.

So it was that Sasuke and Naruto got their first glimpse of the newest member of Jiraiya's crew. A young man near their own age came riding into the yard on a proud gelding. His eyes were pale, almost colorless, marking him a Hyuga, and he rode his horse with skill and assurance. A sword swung at his side, and he wore a shield strapped on his back. His armor was of the most expensive sort, with the Hyuga symbol embossed on the breastplate. Naruto pegged him immediately as a spoiled lord, with more brawn than brains.

"You, boy," the warrior called out to Sasuke, "see to it that my horse is fed and stabled. Is there a man called Jiraiya staying here? I have business with him."

Oh dear. Naruto shook his head, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't take too much offense-

"Boy? I must have misheard you… I know you didn't just call me _boy_." Sasuke was spoiling for a fight, and Naruto could only sigh. The lordling had a sword and a height advantage, but maybe a two-on-one advantage would be enough…

The Hyuga lordling stared down his nose at Sasuke. "I don't believe I stuttered. But if you're not an employee of this inn, please direct me to someone who is."

"I don't think I'll do anything of the kind," Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "But if you care to come down off that horse, I'll give you a lesson in manners."

The lordling laughed disdainfully. "I don't brawl with peasants. I am Hyuga Neji, nephew to Lord Hiashi. Step aside."

Sasuke made no move. Naruto was starting to really dislike the haughty Hyuga, and decided to lend Sasuke a hand by doing what he did best – getting on peoples' nerves.

"Oy, Hyuga," he called, moving to stand next to Sasuke. "Congrats on having such a rich uncle. He must not be so fond of you, though, if he's sending you out of the city on a quest to the butt-end of nowhere."

Neji's face flushed with rage, and he urged his horse forward. Naruto and Sasuke were about to jump out of the way, when Jiraiya jumped in front of the horse and grabbed it by its bridle. Naruto hadn't even seen where Jiraiya had come from – the old man was sneaky. Apparently he was also good with horses, because Neji's gelding calmed right down after Jiraiya whispered a few words in its ear.

Jiraiya peered up at Neji, a slight frown on his weathered face. "You must be Neji. I've heard a lot about you, and I hope you will rise above my expectations."

Naruto grinned at the insult. It seemed their leader for this expedition wasn't going to tolerate the bruised ego of a vain aristocrat.

"These two fools are Sasuke and Naruto," Jiraiya continued, wiping the smile off of Naruto's face. "As annoying as they undoubtedly are, try not to kill them. They're arguably more valuable than you are, and every injury you inflict on them I'll visit on you twofold. Understood?"

Neji nodded curtly, while Sasuke muttered that Neji was welcome to try any time.

"My, my," came a musical voice from the entrance to the yard. "Is that male pride I smell, or is it just the stink of horses? I wonder what kind of foolishness the Hokage has signed me up for this time."

Naruto turned with the others to see a woman riding in on a pack-mule, heavily laden with bulky parcels. The mule's rider was a woman, perhaps ten years older than Naruto, with light brown eyes and violet hair. She was wearing an elegant riding dress that allowed for easy movement, and Naruto thought he saw some kind of mesh clothing underneath the dress.

Jiraiya stepped away from Neji's horse, and walked over to the woman with a happy smile. "Anko, my dear! It's fantastic to see you again. You're looking as lovely as ever!"

"Why thank you, you dirty old man. It's been quite a few years, hasn't it? We haven't met since that dust-up in Iwa. Any news on… well, what we talked about before?"

Jiraiya shook his head, while Naruto perked his ears up, sensing secrets. "I'm afraid not, Anko. I haven't heard a whisper, not from any of my informants. Don't worry, though – we'll find him."

For a second, Anko's eyes hardened and seemed to focus on something far away. "Yes, we will." Then the moment was gone, and she turned to the teens in the courtyard. "I'm forgetting my manners. Jiraiya, won't you introduce me to these delightful young men?"

Jiraiya chuckled knowingly. "Of course, my dear. Just remember that they're young. Take it easy on the poor things."

Anko's smile made Naruto shiver. It showed too many teeth for his liking. "Don't worry, Jiraiya. I won't break them."

Jiraiya made an elaborate bow, and helped Anko down off her mule. "Boys, meet the Lady Anko. She is an old companion of mine, and a woman of many talents. Anko, meet the boys. Naruto's the blond, the muscle-bound one on the horse is Neji, and the kid with the permanent scowl is Sasuke."

"It's nice to meet you, boys," Anko said brightly. "I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun together."

Sasuke leaned over to Naruto and whispered in his ear. "What the hell is a lady going to do on the road?"

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "I don't know, she looks like she can handle herself."

"I absolutely can handle myself," Anko called out, her tone becoming dangerous.

Naruto blushed with embarrassment. "At least she has good hearing," he said to Sasuke.

Anko fixed her attention on the two of them. "Let me guess – you're curious about what I bring to this team, correct? I understand you two are thieves." Naruto noticed Neji look even more scornful at that, and promised himself that he was going to take the first opportunity that presented itself to rob Neji blind. Anko advanced on them, showing no fear even though they were both a good deal taller than she was.

"There are many kinds of doors," she told them, her eyes glinting. "Some need more than lockpicks to open. That's why I'm here. And just in case you've deluded yourself into thinking that you're important, think again. You're cute, but replaceable."

Sasuke wasn't about to be cowed by a woman, no matter how tough she talked. He jutted out his chin and refused to back down. "Whereas you're irreplaceable, but ugly?"

Naruto could see Anko was about to do something that Sasuke might regret, so he hastened to add his two cents. "I don't think you're ugly!" he said, holding his hands up innocently. He started to back away, wanting to get out of the way.

Jiraiya shouted over from his spot next to Anko's mule. "I'd be careful if I were you, Sasuke! Anko knows a hundred ways to kill you with her little finger."

Anko didn't take her eyes away from Sasuke's. She whispered softly, "And I'd only need one."

Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly, and he backed up a fraction of an inch. Her work done, Anko again became all smiles. "Right, so that's it for introductions. Am I the last to arrive?"

"Not quite," Jiraiya responded. "We're still waiting for one more. One of the Hokage's strongest and most respected warriors."

Sasuke let out a low whistle, watching somewhere beyond the entrance to the yard. "Please tell me you're not talking about him."

Everyone turned to see who Sasuke meant. Running breathlessly towards the yard was a young man, barely more than a boy, with short ragged hair that looked as if he had cut it himself. Naruto didn't think this boy could possibly be more than fourteen, and even then he was runty. He had a very feminine face, with large eyes and a nose that Naruto could only describe as cute. He carried a longbow that was almost as big as he was. The only other weapon Naruto could see was a large hunting knife in a sheath around the boy's waist.

Jiraiya was completely non-plussed. "Um… unless Kakashi's shrunk since I last saw him, I don't think that's him."

But if Jiraiya was shocked, that was nothing to the way that Neji reacted. The Hyuga warrior's mouth dropped open, and he was off his horse in a flash.

The boy reached the yard, panting loudly, and ran over to stop in front of Jiraiya. He saluted smartly. "Hello, sir. I'm Hi- Hideki, sir. Lord Hiashi decided to send one more guard with you. Here's the letter."

Hideki handed over a letter sealed in wax, which Jiraiya broke and scanned quickly. "That certainly is Lord Hiashi's seal. I wonder why he didn't send you with Neji."

The boy ducked his head, blushing slightly. "Well, uh… I hadn't asked him yet, sir."

"You asked him to send you?" Jiraiya asked. "Why?"

"You're a famous wanderer, sir! Everyone has heard of the great Jiraiya and his adventures. I… I wanted to go on an adventure of my own. Lord Hiashi said that if war comes, I'm like to die in the first few minutes anyway, so I might as well have an adventure first."

Jiraiya puffed up like a vain rooster at the boy's flattery. "That does sound like Lord Hiashi – not the kindest of men, is he? Well, Hideki, I have no objections to you joining, as long as you can actually be useful to us. No offense, but you don't exactly strike fear into my heart. You're, um… kind of small-ish, if you take my meaning."

Naruto was touched by the look of determination that came into the boy's eyes. Hideki took his longbow in hand, grabbed an arrow, and nocked it with practiced hands. "Give me a target," he said confidently.

Jiraiya pointed at one of the clay tiles on the roof of the stable. A roosting pigeon had left some white smears on it, so it stood out among the rest. Hideki drew the bow, bringing the arrow fletching back to his ear before letting go. The arrow struck the tile dead on, knocking it loose to fall to the ground below. Jiraiya held out his right hand and caught the tile, a big grin on his face. "That's enough for me," he declared happily. "Welcome to my crew!"

"Stop!" Everyone turned to Neji, who had burst out uncontrollably. Hideki looked very nervous, and Neji just looked flabbergasted. "Hi- Hideki," Neji said in a weak voice, "why are you here? You know your… your mother can't be without you. You should go back. She needs you."

Hideki squared his shoulders, and stared back at Neji. "Mother will be fine. She has my brother to look after her. I have the express permission of Lord Hiashi, and I will be going. I thank you for your concern, Neji. If you wish, we can discuss this later."

Neji looked like he wanted to argue, but instead he broke into silence, looking like he'd swallowed a lemon. Jiraiya, on the other hand, looked like money had fallen from the sky.

"This is a wonderful omen!" he cried. "This brings our number to seven – the perfect number for a journey. Oh, the heavens must be smiling on our venture!"

"I only count six," Naruto pointed out.

Jiraiya shrugged helplessly. "We're waiting for one more. But he's famous for being late, so I'm not surprised. No telling when he'll actually show up."

"Did someone call?" came a bored voice at the entrance. The final newcomer was leading a horse and wearing armor like Neji, but instead of Hyuga livery he wore the Hokage's personal coat of arms. Naruto noticed the animal mask sticking out of a saddle-bag, and from the way Sasuke tensed Naruto knew that he had seen it, too. This, then, was one of the Hokage's personal guard.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Jiraiya rushed over to greet the last member of his crew. "Kakashi, it's good to see you again."

While they were exchanging greetings, Naruto studied the Hokage's guard with interest. He wore a bandana pulled low over one eye, and his hair was a pure white at odds with his age. He looked to be about the same age as Anko, but it was hard to tell. Also like Anko, he moved with a dangerous grace, and Naruto guessed that he knew how to use the sword that hung in a scabbard at his hip.

Kakashi gave the people in the courtyard a bored once-over, but his visible eye sharpened when he saw Sasuke. "You look familiar," he drawled. "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

Naruto tensed up, and he could see Sasuke gritting his teeth with the effort not to lash out. It was entirely possible that this guard had been present at the massacre of Sasuke's family. Naruto prepared to spring into action if necessary. No matter what offer the Hokage had given them, if Sasuke snapped he would need Naruto's help to escape. But Sasuke looked at Naruto and gave a tiny shake of his head, as if to say, _I'm fine_. Naruto breathed a tiny sigh of relief. It seemed that Sasuke was not going to lose his cool – not now, at least.

Sasuke arched one eyebrow insolently as he stared at Kakashi. "I don't know," he said slowly. "I was at the Palace yesterday. Killed a few guards, probably friends of yours. Maybe you saw me then?"

Naruto almost groaned. _This _was Sasuke's attempt at keeping himself under control? Well, he supposed that taunting the guard was better than trying to kill him.

Kakashi blinked once, looking unruffled. "I was taking a nap yesterday," he said drily. "So I must have missed you. And I don't have any friends, so I doubt you could have killed them."

The silence stretched a little too long, and the tension made the hackles rise on the back of Naruto's neck. In the end it was Jiraiya who saved the situation. He cut through the silence with his usual flamboyant manner, and introduced Kakashi as a Captain of the Hokage's guard.

"That," Jiraiya concluded with a flourish, "completes our illustrious company. Three warriors, two thieves, one spy… and me, the great Jiraiya! Stick with me, everyone, and soon we'll become the most famous band of adventurers the world has ever known!"

But Naruto was not entirely sure that their so-called "adventure" was off to a great start. Neji was glaring daggers at Hideki, while Hideki tried to keep from shooting nervous glances at Neji. Sasuke was watching Kakashi as he would a snake, while Anko looked back and forth between Neji and Hideki like a cat waiting at a mousehole. And Jiraiya just smiled like a buffoon, seemingly unaware of all the hidden tensions running through his "illustrious company." This might be the biggest bunch of misfits Naruto had ever had the misfortune to work with; and that, Naruto knew, was saying something.

_Let's hope seven really is a lucky number, _he thought with weary resignation. _Because the way things are now, I don't see us lasting more than a week._

**A/N: **This was a really fun chapter to write, and I'm glad that the plot is finally getting somewhere. In case you couldn't figure it out, Hideki is Hinata in disguise. The name means "splendid opportunity," and combined with how close it sounds to Hinata I thought it was the right choice. There will be new characters and familiar faces along the road, but these seven are the core of the group. Their interactions and relationships will drive the majority of the story. If you were hoping to see a character featured that's not in the group, I'm sorry but they probably won't play a big role in the rest of the story. Please review and let me know what you think so far!


	5. Chapter 4: A Room at the Inn

**A/N: **It's been a long time, and the chapter is fairly short. However, I hope it satisfies those of you who have been waiting for an update. In this chapter I set the stage for a little character development, more of which will follow next time. Please enjoy, and review! With enough encouragement, I might decide to ignore my job and start writing the next one :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 4: A Room at the Inn**

The Travelers' Joy was an old, wooden inn, and had been standing almost as long as the city of Konoha itself. To hear the innkeeper tell it, his inn had been almost the first building erected after the Hokage's Palace. Hinata wasn't sure how much faith she could put in the innkeeper's story, but she had to admit that the accommodations were very comfortable. Perhaps her father would have sneered at the rooms, which were only eighteen paces across, but Hinata found hers more than adequate. There was a tub for washing, and even a folding screen that Neji put up to allow Hinata some privacy.

That, of course, was the only problem with the situation: Neji. Ever since Hinata had appeared and introduced herself as Hideki, Neji had been watching her like a hawk, just waiting for the opportunity to strike. Hinata avoided him as long as she could, but she bowed to the inevitable once she realized that she would have to share a room with Neji. Of course, Hinata had never shared a room with anyone before, let alone a man. However, the fact that it was Neji was actually a blessing in disguise. Once she convinced him not to give away her secret, Neji would be in the best possible position to make sure that no one saw through her disguise. He could become her most important ally, if only she could keep him from blurting out the truth to Jiraiya or the others.

Later that night, when everyone had unpacked and settled in, Hinata found herself facing an extremely angry Neji. She steeled herself, straightening her spine and trying for the regal stare that her father used to such great effect. She had a feeling that her version wasn't working very well.

"_Lady Hinata_," Neji began, keeping his voice extremely quiet. Hinata prayed that the walls were as thick as the innkeeper had been boasting. "I don't know what you were hoping to gain by this foolishness, but it is my sworn duty to bring you home. The only reason I did not reveal your identity earlier was because I hoped to spare you from your father's wrath. If Jiraiya or any of the others learns the truth and it gets back to Lord Hiashi, you will not be glad it did."

"I appreciate your concern for me," Hinata said, feeling even guiltier about what she was going to do. Not guilty enough to reconsider, of course, but still guilty. "However, it is misplaced. I have no intention of returning, and I told my father so in a letter. By now I imagine he's sent the guards through the slums in search of me, and in a week he'll think I've perished. He'll be happier with Hanabi as heir – you know it's true."

Hinata saw Neji's slight nod, before he could catch himself. It was common knowledge in the Hyuga compound that Hiashi doted on his younger daughter and barely acknowledged Hinata's existence. Hiashi might grieve for his eldest daughter, but he would waste no time officially making Hanabi his heir.

"That doesn't change a thing," Neji said stubbornly. "I am honor-bound to serve the Hyuga family, which means I cannot lie to your father to protect you. If I don't return you to him, it's the same as betraying him. He would kill me on the spot."

Hinata looked down at her lap, where her hands were balled tightly into fists. She drew on her courage, stifling the voice saying that what she was about to do was immoral and cruel. With the prospect of freedom so close she could almost taste it, it was frighteningly easy to ignore her conscience. "Actually, he'll kill you on the spot if you _do_ bring me back." Hinata was proud of herself – her voice didn't shake at all.

Neji drew back, eyeing her with a frigid poise. "Why would he do that? Surely even Lord Hiashi would reward a guard who returned to him his daughter and heir?"

Hinata shook her head. "Not if I told him that you tried to kidnap me and sell me to the Tsuchikage for ransom and a new life in Iwa."

Neji's face was practically a thundercloud, so much anger waiting to be released. But he controlled himself with a great effort. "So it's blackmail, then. Perhaps I shouldn't be surprised, considering who your father is. Lord Hyuga would be proud of you." He spat out the last words with considerable venom, his iron self-control cracking. "However, I think you've miscalculated. How could your father believe that I was trying to kidnap you when I'm the one bringing you back?"

It was hard to keep looking directly at Neji, knowing that she was treating him no better than her father had treated Neji's father, but Hinata had come too far to stop now. "I'm prepared for that as well. I'll simply tell Father that the contact from Iwa you were going to meet never showed up. You were too scared to continue with your plot, and decided to bring me back, threatening me to make sure that I stayed silent. Which I wouldn't. Even if Father doesn't fully believe that you betrayed him, he would dismiss you, if not kill you, just because I requested it. Your only chance is to protect my secret. But I promise you, I swear on my mother's grave, if you only help me in this you'll have my lifelong gratitude."

When Neji spoke next, it was as if he was talking to himself. "You're just the same as your Father… you step on anyone who gets in your way, without caring about the lives you have to ruin to do so. This time I won't take it lying down!"

He walked around the foot of the bed, advancing on Hinata with an expression that she couldn't read. Just when she was starting to become truly frightened, there came a knock at their door.

_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

Neji seemed to snap back to reality, years of protecting the Hyuga family asserting themselves. He placed himself between Hinata and the door, gesturing at her to be silent.

"Who's there?"

A woman's voice replied, "It's Lady Anko. I was hoping to have a few words with Hideki before bed. Now open this door while I'm still being polite."

Neji went to the door and opened it a fraction. "Hideki and I are very tired. Perhaps your business could wait until-"

His words were cut off by the door swinging violently inward. There was a painful _crack_ as the door hit him in the nose, driving forward with enough force to send Neji reeling back a pace. Before he could recover, Lady Anko slipped into the room. She was wearing a lacy nightgown and fuzzy slippers, and moved with a liquid grace that seemed slightly out of place considering she had just donkey-kicked a door. Neji held a hand to his nose, from which blood was trickling sluggishly. All the while he watched Anko warily, his knees bending to assume a ready crouch. Anko smiled widely, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Anko wagged a disapproving finger at Neji. "Let's get one thing straight, muscle-man. You don't get to tell me to wait. You don't get to tell me _anything_. Your job is to stand there and look stupid until I tell you to stop – to stop standing, that is, because I doubt you can do anything to stop looking stupid."

Hinata listened with growing amazement as the petite woman harangued Neji. The Hyuga warrior, who was a foot taller than Anko if he was an inch, was actually shrinking back. Hinata didn't think anyone, not even her father, had ever spoken to Neji like that. Anko nodded approvingly.

"Good – you're getting it. Now go outside and grunt, or lift something heavy for a while. I want to speak to the girl."

It was a second before Hinata processed the word 'girl,' but when she finally understood she let out a small _eep_. Anko looked at her and laughed quietly. "That's right, I said _girl_. Did you think I wouldn't notice? Disguises and deception are my life, honey, and you're certainly no expert."

Neji reacted quicker than Hinata would have thought possible, charging at Anko with his arm lashing out in a fast strike that Hinata had seen level much older and bigger guards in the practice yard. But as quickly as Neji moved, Anko moved even faster. She took one fluid, controlled step to the side, her hand flashing up in a move that was too quick for Hinata's eyes to track. The next moment Neji was staggering past her like a drunk, flat-footed and clumsy. He whirled to face Anko, one hand clasped against his opposite arm, his face wearing a murderous expression. He took one step and stumbled, confusion spreading across his features. Anko crossed her arms, regarding Neji with smug satisfaction.

"You can feel it already, can't you? The poison spreading through your veins. In ten minutes you'll be food for the crows."

Neji's eyes widened, his face growing pale. He lifted his hand away from his arm, staring with horror at the tiny red gash just inches above his exposed elbow. Hinata took a step towards Anko, her mind evolving a hazy plan to subdue Anko and search for an antidote. All thoughts of maintaining her cover were gone, replaced by concern for her cousin. But Hinata froze less than a second later, mesmerized by the gleaming dagger Anko was pointing directly at her. Hinata wasn't even sure when Anko had drawn it.

"Stop right there," Anko commanded. "I don't want to kill Neji, merely teach him a lesson regarding the consequences of butting into my business. You!" she pointed at Neji, who was walking towards her with his mouth set grimly. He was clearly in great pain, but he forced himself forward one step at a time. "Your dedication is noted," Anko said in a long-suffering voice, "but completely unnecessary. I have no intention of harming your lady-friend, nor of revealing her identity. Now hold still for a moment, so I can administer the antidote."

She stepped forward, while Neji extended his arm. He was weak enough now to have to kneel for support, so his head was just above the level of Anko's waist. Thus he didn't have a chance of dodging when Anko spun suddenly into a roundhouse kick. Her slippered foot hit Neji flush in the jaw, and he collapsed gracelessly to the wooden floor.

"What are you doing?" Hinata cried.

Anko held a finger to her lips. "Hush! If you don't want someone else to find out your little secret, you'd better quiet down."

Hinata almost screamed in frustration. "I don't care about that! Just give Neji the antidote!"

Anko looked at her blankly, as if she was speaking gibberish. She regarded Neji, who was sprawled out on the floor, and then comprehension dawned. "Oh, you mean him? Don't worry, he's not dying. I used a short-term sedative, just enough to make him sleep until morning. He seems to be a determined bastard, though – I've seen larger men go out like a doused lamp from the same dosage, without putting up a fraction of the fight he did. I'd be impressed with his tenacity, if he wasn't clearly such a colossal bonehead."

Hinata blinked, feeling as though the conversation was rapidly getting away from her.

"So… Neji will be all right?"

From Anko's disbelieving gaze, one might have thought that Hinata was being very slow indeed.

"Of course," Anko declared. "He'll have a monstrous headache in the morning, but I didn't kick him hard enough to hurt that thick skull permanently. I just wanted him out of the way, so we could talk without any annoying interruptions."

Anko jumped on the edge of Hinata's bed and patted the space beside her insistently. Her expectant gaze never wavered, and Hinata imagined that this must be what a pet felt like when its owner wanted it to follow directions without wasting time.

"Don't look so frightened, little mouse!" Anko said brightly. "We're just having a little girl talk, nothing to be scared of!"

Hinata was not reassured in the slightest, but she didn't see any way out of the situation. So she sat down next to Anko, shrinking away just a bit as the older woman craned her head to watch Hinata curiously.

"So what's your story?" Anko began, her voice pitched low so that it wouldn't carry. "You're young, clearly noble, and you practically reek of innocence. What could make a young lady take to the wide open roads, with nothing but some boy's clothing and a disgraceful haircut to protect you? Let me guess: you're newly married, and your husband beats you?"

Hinata shook her head, her eyes wide as saucers. Anko began counting on her fingers and listing off new possibilities almost faster than Hinata could shake her head.

"Are you running from an abusive father? A lecherous old suitor? Perhaps you stole some of the family jewels? Committed a murder, by accident or design? Oh, I know – maybe it's not what you're running _from_, but what you're running _to._ Do you have a lover that your father doesn't approve of?" Anko glanced at Neji skeptically. "It's not him, is it?"

Hinata giggled in spite of herself. "Ew, NO!"

"Then what is it?" Anko's eyes grew serious, and she dropped her joking tone. "Whatever it is, I promise not to betray your secret. I know what it's like to be on my own with only my wits and a disguise to protect me. The world can be a cruel place for an innocent girl." For a second Anko looked immeasurably sad, the shadows in her eyes threatening to swallow Hinata whole. "Sometimes you're forced to grow up far too soon. That's why I swear to you, on what little honor I have left, you have nothing to fear from me." Anko's tone, so fierce and protective, spoke to a part of Hinata that she thought she had silenced long ago – the part that wanted to be loved and cared for, cherished even. She wasn't sure why, especially considering Anko's all-too-casual use of poison and violence, but for some reason Hinata trusted this woman.

Hinata's story poured out of her like a river bursting through a broken dam, and Anko listened silently until she was finished.

When Hinata finally stopped, Anko's head was cocked to the side, like a curious cat. "So you've run away from home, throwing yourself into the power of a man you don't know, all to avoid marrying a man you haven't even met? Then you blackmail a soldier who already hates you and your family? Dear, you may be more featherbrained than your lump of a cousin on the floor there, and that's saying something."

Hinata hung her head, blushing furiously.

"You do realize," Anko said, her voice stern, "that almost everyone in this wretched city would kill to have the life you just threw away? Every day women are raped and killed, some sold into slavery by their own families to pay off a gambling debt, or to make the day's rations stretch a little more. There are women working themselves to death just so their children won't starve, while you're running from an aristocrat who's going to shower you with affection and jewels. The worst you'll have to worry about is a leer or a potbelly, and perhaps a mistress or two on the side. Hardly the worst problems a woman of Konoha has had to face."

Hinata thought that if she felt any worse, she might die of shame. However, she held her head high. "I'm still not going back," she declared, unable to keep her voice from trembling.

"I wasn't going to make you," Anko replied. "I just want you to have some perspective on your life. You've been extremely lucky when compared to most people, and you'd better realize that now. However, I've met Lord Hiashi several times, and I admit that he's the last man I can imagine caring about anyone's feelings besides his own. There is a certain appeal to taking his precious princess under my wing – it's hardly likely I could do a worse job preparing you to face the world than that stubborn war-hawk did."

For a while, Hinata had feared that Anko was preparing to send her back home. Now, she allowed herself to hope. "You mean you won't tell Jiraiya who I am?"

Anko scoffed. "That old busybody? Of course not! Listen, _Hideki_, you've got a lot to learn and I don't see anyone else lining up to teach you. I'm not giving you up until I'm convinced that you'll be able to last more than a minute on your own. You're _mine_ now, young one, body and soul." Anko's bright smile reminded Hinata of Cook looking at the lobsters before throwing them in the pot.

"The absolute first thing I'm going to teach you," Anko went on, watching Hinata with faint amusement, "is how to keep from blushing every five seconds."

Hinata couldn't help it – she blushed even more, feeling the heat spread all the way down her neck. Anko snorted gruffly, but the kindness in her eyes reassured Hinata that Anko's teasing had no real bite to it.

Anko jerked a thumb in Neji's direction. "Don't worry about the snoozing swordsman. I'll have words with him tomorrow, and when I'm done he won't even think about giving away your secret. That reminds me, though – you need to learn how to blackmail someone properly. Ah, well… we'll get to that later. Get some sleep, girlie. Tomorrow's going to be a long day, and you'll need to be well-rested."

Hinata watched Anko leave, feeling more than a little dazed. Apparently Anko viewed her as a project of some kind, and there was only word to describe Hinata's attitude towards this prospect: terrified. One thing was for sure, however. Whatever Anko's idea of education might be, Hinata just _knew_ it would be more interesting than her father's.

**A/N: **My plan for this chapter originally included the next day, which is told from Naruto's perspective, but I thought this was a good place to cut it short. I won't be able to finish the next chapter for a while because I'm working, and I wanted you all to have an update without having to wait another month. Let me know what you think, and I'll try to have Naruto's next chapter up in a few weeks. Don't worry, the adventurers WILL leave Konoha within the next two chapters. Their first stop: the Great Library of Sunagakure. That should make for some fun interactions ;)


End file.
